Posession
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: The SVU try to protect two sisters who've been kept as sex slaves by their father their entire lives. Things quickly go from bad to worse and the team find themselves in danger. When the women go missing so does one of their own. E/O. Rated M, pretty dark
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm sure many of you have heard of the recent case of Elisabeth Fritzl. A woman who was held as a sex slave by her father for 24 years, being kept in an underground apartment built by her rapist father. She lived there with her children, all fathered by her own father. _**

**_Recently a similar case came up over here in England. Two sisters had suffered a similar fate by the hands of their father. They had nineteen children between them thanks to him. I'm sure that there are dozens more cases like this but that the victims have been unable to get their stories out and therefore not get the help they so desperately need._**

**_After reading about these cases I wanted to write a story about them. I don't want to offend anyone by doing this but I want to help raise awareness of the fact that stuff like this happens. I really hope this story helps to do this._**

**_Thankfully, these women and their children are all now free from their prisoners physically at least, however mentally and emotionally they never will be. My thoughts go out to them. _**

**_I'd love anyone who reads this to review on this story in particular if you can find the time. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks so much for reading this._**

**Summary: Two sisters come to the SVU seeking help and desperately trying to flee from the hell they have been forced to live in for their entire lives. The team at the SVU quickly help the women. They're determined to stop the person who has caused the women so much misery all their lives, their own father.**

**The case quickly turns nasty when the father fights back, not yet willing to give up the two people he thinks he owns. He'll get rid of anyone who gets in his way and that includes the guys at the SVU. The case goes from bad to worse when he snatches the women back and one of the ones trying to stop him…Olivia.**

**It's a race against time for the team to find both women and one of their own before they lose them all.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU. Although this story is based on true events none of it will be exactly the same.**

**Prologue**

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She wanted to cry when she saw she was still in the hell hole she had left behind when she had fallen into unconsciousness. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips, nor the tears that began to fall. "Elliot where are you?" she thought out loud.

"Olivia?" a familiar voice said.

Remembering she had to be the brave one she sucked in a big gulp of air, wiped away her tears on her shoulders, she couldn't use her hands because they were tied painfully tight behind her back. She rolled over and looked over at the women who shared this hell with her.

Drew, the younger of the two women sat with her arms hugging her huge pregnant belly. A look of distress was splashed across her face. Olivia knew what it meant. "Livia, the baby's coming." Drew said, panic evident in her voice.

"I'm gonna get you out of here Drew, I promise you that you're not going to have this baby here." Olivia said confidently.

"You don't have a choice, Drew. You can't get us out of here, Olivia. None of us are getting out of here. He won't let us." Bella, the eldest sister, said.

"Bella, we're getting out of here!" Olivia said as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't stay here, this place was hell on earth and she knew it was only a matter of time before the devil himself came back.

Drew screamed in pain as a contraction hit her hard, every inch of her body felt pain that just got worse as the contraction played out. Drew sat and cried as her panic quickly turned to hysterics.

"Drew, breathe. You have to control your breathing sweetheart," Olivia said supportively.

Drew tried to do as Olivia told her but she couldn't stop the panic so breathing was hard to do.

Olivia quickly climbed to her feet and limped over to Drew. Her leg had been injured in her first beating and the pain it felt had only got worse. Finally reaching Drew she fell clumsily to her knees. She turned her back to Drew. "Drew, untie me." she said.

Drew, whose hands hadn't been tied, quickly did as she was told, _something she had been doing her whole life. _

With her hands now free Olivia turned to face her. Gently, she began rubbing small circles on Drew's stomach trying to sooth it somehow. She had no idea what she was doing. She had only ever really seen one person give birth and that was Kathy but she had been in shock so part of her barely remembered the moment.

She began demonstrating the best way to breathe to try and help handle the pain. The only way she knew how to and that was only from what she had seen on TV and in movies. Drew began copying her and slowly the contraction seemed to die out. Once it had faded completely Drew began sobbing. Olivia quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't want to have this baby here Olivia. I can't stand the thought of having another child just for him to snatch it away from me and do God only knows what with it. It's not fair. I've had eight children and only got to see all of them for minutes only. I wanted my babies, I _want_ my babies even if that monster is the reason they're here." Drew said as she continued crying.

"I know." Olivia said as she stroked Drew's hair and held her close. "He won't get this one, you're gonna get to watch this one grow up, I promise you that." Olivia said.

- - - - - -

It only took minutes for an exhausted Drew to fall asleep. With her asleep and now laying down on the small mattress she had to sleep on and covered over with a blanket Olivia had managed to find, Olivia began trying to find a way out.

"Why don't you just face it? You're gonna end up just like us, being forced to have sex with him whenever he demands it." Bella began, "You can't escape this. We've tried Olivia." Bella said as she watched Olivia pace the room looking for a way out, _any way out._

Olivia didn't ignore her but she refused to believe her words. She refused to give in to this. She refused to be someone's sex slave for the rest of her life, however long that may be. She refused to let Drew or Bella put up with this any longer than they had.

As she continued searching she noticed a vent. It was tiny and she actually doubted whether or not she would actually be able to fit through it but she was sure as hell going to try. She walked over to it and after putting a box underneath it on which she could stand so she could actually reach it she pulled the front of the vent away. She was relieved to see a perfect hole in the wall that looked right outside.

A second look at the vent made her realize it was bigger than she had first thought. It would be a tight fit but she would fit through, however neither Drew nor Bella would, not with their pregnant bellies. She realized she would have to go alone and bring help back.

She climbed down off the box and walked over to Bella, who had realized that at least one of them could get out of here and who was gutted that it wouldn't be her.

"Well thanks for coming. I doubt you'll be coming back. What sane person would?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella, I'm coming back. I'm going to go get help and bring it back here."

"Sure, you'll get out here and run to where ever is safe. I don't blame you. That's what I would do. You'll forget all about us once you're free from here." Bella said.

The pain and anger in her broke Olivia's heart. She gently held Bella's face in her hands and forced her to look at her. "I'm not leaving you here." she said clearly, "I'm gonna get help and when I do I'm coming back here for both of you and we're gonna lock your father up somewhere he'll never hurt you again."

Bella looked at her before tears spilled from here eyes. Olivia quickly held her. "I'll see you soon." she said before letting her go and running back to the vent.

She climbed up on the box and pulled herself up into the vent and maneuvered her body through it, cursing inwardly in pain as her shoulders scraped against the bricks.

She had just managed to get her arms out the other side when she heard Bella scream her name. She couldn't see back through the vent but she felt herself suddenly being pulled back through it. She quickly clung onto the wall, pulling herself out as much as she could but it was no use as she was pulled roughly back through the gap she had just crawled though.

She fell to the floor on the other side with a crash, her body crying out in agony. Before she had chance to do anything she felt a harsh blow to her side. She knew Hugh had kicked her, it was a feeling she was getting too used to. As she tried to pull herself up she could hear both Bella and Drew crying, begging their father to stop his attack.

Another harsh blow had her doubled over in agony then suddenly her body was being crushed by Hugh as he fell down on top of her. He had his hands wrapped around her throat before she had chance to breathe. Straight away she began trying to push him off her but he just tightened his grip. She suddenly knew that he'd crush her throat before she ran out of air.

Using all the strength she could gather she thrust her knee up, luckily she hit him right where she had intended to and he fell off her, holding himself and screaming in agony.

She quickly but painfully got to her feet without a second thought and ran back to the box and climbed up on it once again and pulled herself back through the vent, this time she got right through.

Finally out in the light her eyes began watering and stinging. It felt like the bright sunlight was gonna burn her eyes right out of their sockets. She tired to look around but it was no good. She covered her eyes with her arm and began running, holding what she knew was broken ribs with her other arm.

- - - - - -

It hadn't taken long for her eyes to adjust to the light but as she ran through the thick woods it was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe like she needed to. The urge to be sick was getting stronger too and as she stopped by a tree and leant against it she felt the feeling rising in her throat.

Having little energy she fell to her hands and knees as she did actually throw up. Panic set in as she saw nothing but a pool of blood in front of her. The pain of her ribs made her want to cry but she knew she didn't have the time. Using a tree to pull herself up she got back to her feet and began running again, dragging her feet behind, unable to pick them up.

- - - - - -

She was sure she was going in circles, _everything looked the same_ _exactly the same_. She had no idea where to go next so she just kept moving forward.

Her body froze on the spot as she heard a twig snap around her. She looked around but she could barely see through the trees. A loud shot suddenly echoed through the woods.

Olivia gasped as she felt a pain in her side, she looked down and watched as blood began seeping through her shirt.

She fell back against a tree, holding her side and whimpering as the pain intensified. She heard twigs snap and leaves crunch and someone walked over to her. She looked up just in time to see Hugh swing a gun at her head then it all went black.

The next time she would wake up she would be back in hell and this time the fires would be deadly…

**TBC**

**So what do you think so far?**

**This isn't going to be mainly about Olivia, the next chapter goes back to the start so you'll see what I mean. Please let me know if you want to read more.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story let me know, I'd love to hear them, although I do already have quite a bit of this wrote up in note form.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Jus Another Day At The Office

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's great that you guys wanted more of this.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine if you have seen them on SVU, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Just Another Day At The Office**

Fin, Elliot and Munch were all sat at their desks in the exceptionally quiet squad room. Olivia was making coffee. _It was her turn again_. It had been a long day so far for them all in the office. With no real active case going on at the moment they all had time to catch up on paperwork, something they were all thrilled about, _or not._

After handing everyone their drink Olivia sat back down at her desk and took a sip of her coffee before getting back to the pile of paper work on her desk. She had always been the most organized out of them all and so she kept her paperwork in piles; done, need amendments, need filing and so on.

Elliot was very much the opposite, his all just got dumped back on one big pile which meant he just ended up confused and looking at the same file over and over again before returning it back to the pile again to start the process off all over again.

With a sly smile he casually pushed some of his paper work onto Olivia's pile. She just smiled without looking up. "Pull it back Stabler. Don't make me throw it at you." she said as she looked up at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

She began smiling all the more the moment she was him smiling, his huge adorable smile and his blue eyes shining brightly at her. "Ever thought about getting yourself a secretary?" she asked him.

"What's the point when I already have one." he said with a smile as he pushed the files back on her pile.

She quickly pushed them back on to his. "I'm no ones secretary." she reminded him.

"Tell me about it." he said before accepting the pile that was all his own and that unfortunately he would have to do all on his own. He sat back in his chair and looked round the squad room, anything to get out of paper work. Olivia sat back in her chair and had some more of her drink.

Elliot noticed the time_, 3.30_. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't had a bite to eat all day. "You wanna go get some lunch?" he asked Olivia.

Months ago he would have had sandwiches that Kathy had prepared for him but they had split up again and that meant he had moved out and he always woke up too late in the mornings to make himself sandwiches.

"Sure, why not." Olivia said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair.

"Are you two coming?" Elliot asked Fin and Munch.

"I'll pass thanks." Fin said.

"I'm good." Munch told him.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Elliot said, secretly liking the sounds of that. He loved spending time with just Olivia, liked it a lot more than he should, a lot more than IAB would allow.

They had just begun walking away from their desks when two women walked into the squad room.

"Is this the SVU?" one of the women asked. She was tall and had long golden hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were green and they were filled with tears and as the detectives looked closer at her they could see bruises covering her face. She was also clearly pregnant. Olivia guessed about 5 months or so, but she knew she was not a professional who could make accurate guesses.

The other woman with her was pregnant too, much further on though. She looked almost ready to drop there and then. She too had golden hair, shorter than the other woman's. Her blue eyes held tears too and her face showed similar bruising to her companions.

"Yeah, how can we help you?" Olivia asked as she guided one of the women down into her chair behind her desk. Elliot quickly pulled up another chair for the other woman.

"Please, you have to help us. You have to keep him away from us." The other woman practically cried as she grabbed Olivia's hand, holding onto it for dear life.

"Okay, just tell us what the problem is." Olivia told her.

"Our father, he keeps us locked up, we can't take it anymore…" The green eyed woman told them.

"Please, he'll be looking for us, you have to help us." The blue eyed woman cried.

"It's okay, he can't get you here." Elliot said encouragingly.

The women held onto tightly to each other. They looked at them all, clearly still not convinced that they were safe just yet.

- - - - - -

Time had passed and officers where out searching for the women's abuser. Both Elliot and Olivia had questioned the women, but they would only really talk to Olivia. Elliot's presence in the room seemed to make the women really nervous and so Olivia and Elliot had decided that just Olivia would talk to them.

She walked back into the interview room with two cups of fruit tea that the women had asked for. She passed them both their drink then sat down opposite them.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked them.

They both shook their heads at the same time. The room was deathly silent, uncomfortably so.

"We have officers out now, they're searching for him. They'll find him." Olivia said.

"How many people do you have come in and tell you that there father rapes and beats them everyday, whilst keeping them locked the house?" the green eyed woman whom Olivia now knew as Bella, asked.

"Too many," Olivia said as she brushed her hair back off her face, "Not quite telling the exact same story you told us. You wouldn't believe the cases that come through here. You wouldn't want to either." she said.

The women looked at each other. Both secretly happy in a way that they weren't the only ones who had to suffer like this, in a way it felt better for them not to feel so alone in it, but both also felt guilty for feeling that way.

"How come you've never tried to report your father before?" Olivia asked. It still disgusted her to think back over what the women had told them; that their father had been abusing them in some shape or form since they were 5, everyday practically.

"We tried." Bella said bitterly, "No one believed us. We were ignored and the abuse just got worse. Our fathers way of teaching us it was better to stay quiet." she informed Olivia.

"How come you never tried to leave?" Olivia asked them.

"Have you ever been assaulted detective?" Bella asked, not giving her chance to answer before she continued her rant. "Do you have any idea what its like to be scared to make one wrong move out of fear of what your abuser will do to you?" she continued angrily.

Olivia was about to answer when Bella began again. "Where's the bathroom, please? I need to go now." she said.

Olivia just smiled at her before she stood up to obey her demand.

- - - - - -

After having guided Bella to the bathroom and then being ordered to leave, Olivia returned back to the interview room. Drew, the youngest sister sat there holding her cup in one cup and rubbing her belly with the other. Olivia had to smile she seemed so content being pregnant even though Olivia guessed the unborn baby's conception was similar to that of her own.

"When are you due?" she asked Drew.

"Anytime now," Drew said with a smile that quickly faded as she wrapped her arm protectively around her stomach. "This will be my ninth child. I haven't got a clue where my other eight children are. That's Bella's tenth and she doesn't know where any of hers are either. Our father at first would stop the pregnancies anyway he could, which usually meant a good beating or being pushed down the stairs." Drew said sadly. Olivia couldn't help but feel deeply for her and Bella.

"Sometimes he'd make us go to the clinic for a termination, but Bella and I would refuse that and we'd threaten to expose him if he made us go. We always wanted to give our babies a fighting chance, you know, even if they didn't really stand one at all. Anyway, after too many trips to the hospital he just started letting us have them. He got us all these books and videos and things on delivering babies so we could stay at home to have them. We both lost our first born children because we had no idea what we were doing. Dad didn't care either." Drew said, rubbing her swollen tummy. She was determined that this baby would be different.

Olivia looked at her, feeling so sorry for both of them. She silently prayed the children were all okay somewhere. It was something she was sure going to look into, although without any leads she knew she'd be looking for a long time.

"You'll have to excuse Belle. She's pissed like that all the time. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile. She didn't mean to be rude to you but it's just that it's impossible for you to know what we're going through until you've been assaulted." Drew said sensitively.

Olivia took a deep breath before she replied, "I have…I was." she told Drew. Usually she wouldn't dream of telling a vic this but these women deserved to know.

Drew just looked at her. Other than Bella she had never known anyone else who had been abused, although she didn't really know anyone at all. She had never been allowed to leave the house without her father so how could she know anyone. They didn't even have any other family.

"Tell me what happened, please?" she asked, seeing the pain on Olivia's face, a look she recognized from off her sisters face and from that of her own reflection.

"I was working undercover in a prison and one of the guards assaulted me. The memories never leave you. Every thought of the day goes back to that moment. Every noise seems to trigger flashbacks. I always see him, and his voice is still so clear in my head and I can still smell him, he's always there with me. Everywhere I go." Olivia told her. She had never told anyone any of this.

Drew reached over the table and gently held her hand. "The memories will start to fade, and I promise you that you will stop smelling him and seeing him too, well not everyday but it does start to get easier." Drew said wisely.

Olivia squeezed her hand a little as she managed to hold her tears back, _just about._

- - - - - -

More time passed by, _slowly, _but still they had not found the women's father. They knew only what Bella and Drew had told him. His name was Hugh Phillips and he was an ex army sergeant who had been forced out of the army for a reason they still didn't know and the women were unable to tell them either.

It was getting late and Bella and Drew had gone up to the cribs where they would be comfier, _slightly anyway_. Olivia, who was sat behind her desk put the phone down and sighed heavily. She had been talking to a women's shelter for the last thirty or more minutes. She had made arrangements for Drew and Bella to go there. They would be safe there and it was a lot more suitable for two pregnant women than the cribs were.

"Are they in?" Fin asked knowing what the call had been for.

"Yeah, you found anything yet?" she asked.

"Nothing, This guy doesn't even have a parking ticket, or if he does he's done a good job of covering it up." Munch told her.

"So basically we still have nothing… We have to find this guy..." she pointed out, her voice telling them the urgency of doing so.

For a second they were all silent, they knew just how right she was.

"The best thing we can do now is get them to the shelter. Then we can start a fresh in the morning. None of us are thinking straight anymore." Elliot said. They all knew he was right now.

"Let's go." Olivia said as she got up and walked up to the cribs to go get Drew and Bella.

- - - - - -

It had taken them a while to get to the shelter, longer than it should have as they had purposely taken the long route, going one way then back the other. It was just a precaution incase anyone may have been following them.

Once at the shelter Olivia had led both women to where they would be staying. She had filled them in on the rules of the shelter and had just finished informing them of the people who would be constantly watching over them.

"So what you're saying is we've swapped one prison for another." Bella said bitterly.

Olivia just looked at her, sympathetically. She could see where she was coming from, she understood her anger. "No one is gonna abuse you here. This isn't a prison, but this is the only place where we can keep you safe."

"In that case, leave us alone. My sister and I need to sleep." Bella said rubbing her stomach, obviously slightly uncomfortable. Drew looked doubly uncomfortable.

Olivia nodded, ready to leave. She pulled one of her cards out of her pocket and passed it to Drew. "Call me if you need anything, anything at all, anytime you want." Olivia said with a smile.

"We will." Drew said with a small smile. "Thank you," she said to her, her voice just a whisper as tears began to fall.

"No problem." Olivia said as she turned and walked out.

- - - - - -

Elliot was stood outside talking to security, checking over their security procedures, everything sounded perfect to him. He saw Olivia walk over to him and waited for her to reach him before he began walking with her to their car.

Once at it Elliot unlocked it and they climbed in. Olivia sighed and silently thought about the hell that Drew and Bella had been going through. Elliot could see her frustration and he could practically hear her thinking. "It's been a long day." he said, striking up a conversation to try and distract he and stop her from falling into her own little world as she tended to do so often recently.

"What… yeah it has…" she said, not really having been listening to him.

"You want me to take you home?" Elliot offered.

"I was gonna go back to the SVU and try to do some more work." Olivia told him.

"You're going home." he told her as he pulled away.

"Why ask me El if you're just gonna take me home?" she said unable to stop smiling.

"I know you too well I guess. Someone has to take care of you if you won't" he said, smiling.

She just smiled back at him and looked in her side mirror until she could no longer see the shelter.

Once out of sight she didn't see the dark blue van that pulled up outside the shelter nor the person who took a good look at the building before pulling off and heading in the same direction Elliot had taken.

- - - - - -

The first thing Olivia had done once she had got into her apartment, which Elliot insisted on walking her to, was fill the tub. She had quickly relaxed into the steaming water, allowing the bubbles to envelope and ease her aching body.

Once the water had begun going cold she got under the shower and washed her hair. Using the shampoo she knew Elliot loved, the one she would catch him sniffing when he stood close to her, which wasn't nearly often enough for her liking.

As she stood under the spray rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she suddenly felt like maybe she was being watched. It was something she had felt ever since Sealview. She was about to turn the shower off when she was sure she heard a noise. She froze not even daring to breathe and listened out, hearing nothing she quickly turned the shower off. The bathroom was deadly silent.

It took her a few seconds to build up the courage to push the shower curtain back. Once she finally did she was relieved to see nothing or rather no one there. She quickly pushed her paranoia aside and decided a glass of wine would help chill her out.

She stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, before throwing her robe on. She slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled her way out of the bathroom.

She walked straight into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge and grabbed the bottle of rose wine that sat next to three other bottles of wine. She poured herself a glass then happily took a long swig, letting the wine linger in her mouth as she got a full taste of the alcohol.

As she turned to go get comfy on the couch she couldn't help but notice something _very_ wrong with her apartment. In fact she was that irked by it that the glass slipped right out of her hand, smashing into a dozen pieces on the floor by her feet, the sound brining her out of her daze.

Her front door was wide open. Anyone could just walk in, anyone could have walked in. She had no idea why it was open. She had closed it, she knew she had. _She was sure she had…_

How she hadn't noticed it sooner she didn't know. She wished she had her gun but it was in her bedroom. She reached into a drawer and pulled a knife out. She slowly walked over to the door. Someone had turned the light in the corridor off. It was never turned off. The damn thing always shone light under her door all night long, she knew because most nights she lay awake on the couch.

She got to her door and kicked it shut, half expecting someone to jump out at her from behind it but no one did. That still didn't stop her heart from racing. As the door slammed shut she almost jumped out of her skin. _And then they began…_

_Harris running his baton along the railing, kicking chairs over, hitting crate, shining his torch light everywhere, all the while trying to find her. Hunting her down like some animal._

She quickly blinked the images out of her head and began slowly checking round her apartment. It was deadly quiet in there. Out on the street there was a loud crash followed by some irate couple screaming at each other. _They began again…_

_She was standing at the door after having run away from Harris. "Help me!" she was yelling but no one was coming. She continued banging on the door, begging for help still no one came._

As she begged the flashbacks to leave her alone she continued to walk around. Her apartment was tiny and it had only taken her minutes to check it all over, it was empty, she had checked everywhere, even the closet, nothing, and nothing appeared to be missing. She quickly ran and grabbed her gun from off her bed.

She loaded it and spun around incase anyone was behind her. _There wasn't anybody there though._ Suddenly a child like thought hit her. She looked at her bed. There was room underneath it, storage space, which in her tiny apartment she needed, but there was still plenty of empty space under there and she knew it.

Slowly she got on her knees. With shaking hands she flipped the blankets back and checked under the bed, half expecting something to jump out at her again, but again no one did.

She quickly got up and sat down on the bed, clutching her gun tightly in her hand. She had found nothing and she couldn't remember whether or not she _had _shut the door anymore. She felt like she was going crazy. Unable to stop them, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

She quickly lay down on the bed, curling up into a ball as she cried. She could still hear her screams in her head, screaming, begging for anyone to come help her. She covered her ears with her hands but still she heard her cries as in her thoughts Harris cuffed her to the door…

**TBC**

**These chapters are rather long. Don't expect them all to be though, probably just the first few.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry if it seems a little slow but it'll get to the whole 'in the fathers basement' part soon.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Damaged

**Thank you all for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read and review. Thanks again guys.**

**This ones only a short chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Damaged**

Elliot walked into the squad room to find Olivia at her desk, slumped over it as she slept. She really didn't look very comfy at all. He hoped she hadn't been like that too long because if she had then he knew that she'd have the mother of all back aches when she woke up.

He could see she had changed clothes and he knew for sure she had been home, but he quickly guessed she had come back. He guessed not too long before him. _He was of course wrong, very wrong._

She had come back as soon as she had thrown some clothes on after what had happened last night. She wasn't staying in her apartment. She couldn't have, not after what had happened at least.

As he walked past her he gently touched her shoulder, just a way of saying 'hi' and 'wake up, Liv'. He wasn't however expecting her reaction.

She practically dove out of her chair, moving like he had held a hot burner on her, not touched her with his finger tips. She daren't breathe until she realized who it was, then she let out a huge breath, making it become more of a deep sigh.

When she saw him she closed her eyes and shook her head at herself, at her being so jumpy and acting so pathetic. She wanted to stop and explain what was wrong with her to him, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth to talk to him a few times and a stunned Elliot just stood waiting for her to talk to him. It was only becoming harder for her to talk however.

She just continued shaking her head, "I'm not sleeping," was all she said as she brushed past him, offering him no other explanation, leaving him in utter shock.

- - - - - -

The rest of the day had passed by slowly, very slowly. They found out nothing more about Hugh and more annoyingly couldn't find him anywhere, they had tried his house, his work, all of the places that Drew and Bella had told them that he hung out or went to, still nothing. It was generally the case though so even though it pissed the hell out of them all it was something they were all well and truly used to dealing with.

The day had been quiet. Olivia hadn't spoken a word more to Elliot and when the others had turned up, sensing the atmosphere, none of them bothered to question it.

The only communication mixed between the lot of them all day was when one was telling the others what developments they had made, which had been very few, so in all it had indeed been a very quiet day.

It had however been an exhausting day, for Olivia in particular. As soon as she got in she made damn sure she had locked the door, before checking out her entire apartment and then checking the door again.

She was feeling stressed, her head screaming a million thoughts at her. She needed a release. Knowing the one that worked best for her she walked over to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of wine and filled a glass.

She took the bottle over to the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, she ended up settling on some cheesy TV series she had never watched before but knew would have her amazed and hooked by its utter cheesiness.

She then curled up on the comfy and welcoming couch and was asleep by the time she was through with the bottle of wine in a somewhat drunken sleep.

- - - - - -

Her wake up call was one that, unfortunately she wasn't not used too but at the same time it was one that she never ever appreciated. The sound of someone pounding her buzzer was about as irritating as putting salt in an open wound and as painful to her rather sensitive headache. _Damn wine_…

She got up of the couch, a little too quickly for her bodies liking, just causing it to feel dizzy and slightly nauseous. She stumbled over to her door and pushed the talk button on her system. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's me, it's Drew." A shaky voice came back.

Suddenly fully alert, Olivia grabbed her shoes from behind the door and threw them on. "I'm on my way down, Drew." she said as she pushed the talk button again before she ran from her apartment, pulling the door to, but not shutting it, unknowingly to her.

In seconds she was pushing the main door open and walking down the path outside her building. She looked around but Drew was no where to be seen.

She looked at her watch only to find it was 3 in the morning. _'What the hell?'_ she thought to herself.

"Drew!" she called out, knowing it wasn't safe for her to be out alone.

From somewhere a thought hit her. How did Drew know where she lived and how and why was she not in the safe house and where was Bella?

"Drew, honey where are you?" she called out again.

"She's waiting in the van for you," a voice said from behind her.

As she spun around, slightly off balance thanks to her alcohol filled body, a pair of strong arms grabbed at her. As one arm held her in place another lifted up to hold a cloth over her face. It was soiled with something damp and as she stared into the cold evil eyes looking back at her, struggling against their strong arms holding her, sealing her fate, she began to feel more and more lightheaded. It became harder to struggle and then harder to keep her eyes open and then…nothing…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think. _Hint hint…LOL_**


	4. Crime and Punishment

**Thanks for your reviews for this story so far. They've been great.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**WARNING: There's some pretty harsh violence in this chapter, so you may not want to read it if you're not into that sort of stuff, although my regular readers should kind of be used to it by now. : D**

**Crime and Punishment**

Olivia had been punished as a child by her mother, whether she had been bad or not. Her mother would yell at her, hit her, usually with a rolled up newspaper or a bottle. She had even been hit with a broken bottle. Serena had never used a belt on her however. It was something she thought may have happened to children but she didn't think would happen to adults, she certainly didn't expect it to happen to her.

So, when Hugh walked towards her, slapping a bloodstained belt against his palm, she couldn't help but be anything other than shocked and unprepared. She could only imagine it was going to hurt like hell. From the way she had just seen and heard Bella and Drew screaming in pain she actually knew it was going to hurt like hell, she just tried not to tell herself that.

She looked over at Drew, she was bloodied and battered and showed signs of passing out. It amazed her that Hugh had hit her when she was so heavily pregnant. She didn't have any first class knowledge of fathers but she would have thought even a disturbed father would have found it hard to inflict pain on his pregnant daughter. _Especially if he was the reason she was pregnant_.

Hugh, however, had simply got pleasure out of hitting her.

Olivia didn't know much about religion, that was more Elliot's thing, but she did know that the number 39 was somewhat of a biblical figure. Back in those times people would be whipped 39 times but not once more as it was said 40 times would kill a person.

Bella, who had received such lashings was clearly suffering, and with every right. She however, was almost fully unconscious whereas Drew was still whimpering in pain. She too had received 39 lashings and Olivia was smart enough to know she would receive the same punishment.

Olivia quickly looked around. When she had woken earlier she had quickly realized she was in some sort of a basement. It didn't take a genius to work it out. She was somewhat relieved to see Drew and Bella there with her, both scared but both okay. _Until Hugh had arrived that had been. _

The basement was biggish but it was dark and damp and mould grew on the walls. The place stunk to the high heavens and the smell of fresh blood made the bad smells of the place even more nauseating.

However the closer Hugh seemed to get to her the more everything around her didn't seem to matter, the more the smells seemed to fade, the more the sounds of Drew whimpering seemed to drown out, the only thing noticeable to her was how loud her heart was pounding and how close Hugh was getting.

She could see his lips moving as he said something to her but she couldn't hear the words. Her head was filled with someone else's voice, the last person who had taken her to a basement to be punished.

"_What do you want…" she heard her own voice say, _it echoed around her head causing one splitting headache.

"_What everyman wants," a voice replied, "and you're going to give it to me," _

She would never have forgotten his voice, Lowell Harris's, and she guessed she would never forget Hugh's, if she lived that was…

She wanted to say something to him, anything, something to try and reason with him, to tell him that it would be in his best interest to let her, Bella and Drew go, but she wouldn't get the chance to talk, not with the piece of duct tape still over her mouth.

However, Hugh quickly fixed that problem as he ripped it off her face, leaving behind bruised and torn lips. So much of her wanted to scream as loud as she could at him, tell him how much of a sick fuck he was, but her training told her to do the complete opposite. She knew she had to remain calm, no matter how hard that may be.

Her hands had been tapped together in front of her with more duct tape at some point but they had also been fixed over a hook that hung from the ceiling, meaning she was dangling off the floor slightly, uncomfortably so. Her arms were killing her, her shoulders felt ready to burst out of their sockets and her wrists were burning from what she knew would be painful wounds as soon as she got more feeling back there. Her tingling fingers screamed out for blood, circulation…

Hugh walked right up to her, pressing his body against hers, pinning it between him and the wall behind her. His face was so close to hers that she was sure he was going to kiss her so she immediately turned her face away from him.

He laughed at her. His chuckle was pure evil and sent a shiver down her spine. With her head turned Hugh took the opportunity to sniff her bare neck, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume, a sly smile spread across his face.

"I love the smell of fresh meat." he said, his face that close to hers now he had turned it that his lips practically brushed over hers.

"I'm a cop…" she began.

"I know," he said interrupting her, "I know all about you Olivia. You're the bitch who tried to take my girl's way from me." he said angrily.

"My partner will be looking for me." she warned him.

"Not yet they won't. No one even knows that you're gone. They haven't realized that you're not tucked up in your rather cozy bed." he said, smiling smugly at her, not that she realized why. "Do you really think any one will care when…or if they realize that you're missing?"

"Screw you. You're not going to get away with this, any of this. Not anymore." she spat angrily at him.

"I already am," he told her, staring at her for a moment before grabbing her shirt, ripping it wide open, just like she had seen him do with Drew and Bella's.

Olivia yelped in fear, she hadn't meant to but being scared shitless was an understatement. "Fuck you!" she yelled at him, instantly knowing he'd make her regret it.

He slapped her face hard, knocking her into the wall behind her and ultimately turning her back to face him, just the way he needed it. The pain her arms felt as they were able to drop down as Hugh unhooked them was unbearable. Olivia couldn't stop herself from cursing at him.

Hugh pressed his body against hers again, once more squishing her between him and the wall. "You got a dirty mouth," he told her, like she didn't know, cursing was her first language when a perp pissed her off, "I like it," he told her before his slid his slimy tongue up the side of her face.

As he pulled back he ripped the rest of her shirt open, exposing her back to him. She wanted to turn around and tell him he didn't need to do this, anything, something... She knew if she was injured she would be less able to defend herself or Drew and Bella. As she tried to stand straight, getting ready to turn around Hugh kicked the back of her leg. She heard her knee crunch beneath his foot and against the wall, more pain to add to the mix.

Then she felt a gush of wind followed by the belt slapping down on the flesh of her back. She didn't scream. _She daren't give him the satisfaction._

_Whack, whack, whack…_

She bit down on her bottom lip, adding to its injuries, as she willed herself not to cry.

_Whack, whack, whack…_

She bit down harder, begging the pain to go away but only adding to it as she bust her own lip.

_Whack, whack, whack…_

She moaned in pain, hating herself for having shown such weakness. She had to be strong, for Drew, Bella and for her own sanity. She couldn't let him break her yet.

_Whack, whack…_

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. She sucked in a deep breath, barely able to keep it in as he hit her again.

_Whack…_

As the lashes continued she tried to think about something else, anything else; Elliot and where he was and whether or not he knew she was missing and whether he would be looking for her and whether his blue eyes would ever stare into hers again. But even his amazing eyes weren't enough to distract her from the pain for long.

_Whack…_

She moaned in pain again. She could feel her warm blood dripping down her back, forming together at the waistband of her jeans, soaking them through.

She was digging her nails into her flesh, desperately wanting a distraction from the excruciating pain of her back.

_Whack, whack…_

She had tried to keep count of the lashings but she had lost her place ages ago. It felt like they were never going to end. She prayed that Hugh would lose count and hit her 40 times, killing her and putting her out of this misery.

WHACK!

She couldn't help herself, couldn't hold in her pain and screams anymore. She felt like she was about to pass out, she felt like her back had been ripped to pieces, and he was just hitting bone. She had never felt pain like this in her life and she had put up with some shit; the beatings off her mother, she'd been stabbed, had her throat cut, beaten to a pulp, but none of that compared to this.

As Hugh hit her again she burst into tears. "Stop!" she cried, feeling so pathetic.

_Whack, whack…_

"Please, stop…" she cried.

Then it did, he didn't hit her again but that didn't mean the pain didn't go away. The cold air stung it, nipping at it.

Hugh suddenly pressed his body against hers, causing her to whimper in pain. He pulled her hair back so he could easily talk into her ear. "Welcome to hell, Olivia. I hope you like it here, because you're not leaving." he told her, "You should never have interfered with what was mine."

He purposely pushed against her before he walked out, slamming the basement door behind him.

After taking a minute just to get her head to stop spinning and suck in the sobs, she slowly stood up straight, wincing in pain and whimpering uncontrollably once more. She tried to walk over to Drew but her injured leg gave in on her, sending her crashing to the floor.

Unable to stop herself from doing so, she cried, hiding her face as she did, her cries filling the silent basement.

- - - - - - -

It hadn't taken Elliot and the others long to realize Olivia was missing. He stood watching as CSU swarmed about her apartment looking for anything that may tell them what had happened and where she was.

Elliot, like the others, had noticed the empty bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. It had been dusted for prints. He had also noticed how everyone was talking about it, _like one bottle of wine made her an alcoholic_, he hated the comments that were being made but had yet to really say anything.

"Wasn't her mother an alcoholic?" he heard one tech say.

"You know what they say, like mother like daughter," another one replied to him.

Elliot saw red. He stormed over to them and grabbed them both by their jackets before swinging them into the wall. "You keep your pathetic comments to yourself, you hear me!" he yelled at them.

Fin was quickly there, pulling him away from them. Elliot fought against him as he headed out into the corridor to get some cool, fresh air, air that didn't smell as sweet as Olivia. He bent over, resting his hands on his thighs as he took in a deep gulp of air, praying he wouldn't be sick, which was the way he felt.

"You okay?" Fin asked.

"Some fuck has my partner, what do you think? Who could have done this? Why would someone take her, why her?" he asked.

"I dunno know El, but if you beat the shit out of all the CSU techs in there then we'll never know." Fin told him.

Elliot knew he was right. "Did you hear what they were saying about her?" Elliot yelled.

"Yeah, El, but they're both jerks who get wasted at every available opportunity so ignore em'."

"Why aren't they finding anything? There's no evidence of a struggle in there, nothing!" Elliot yelled angrily.

Fin just looked at him. He too needed answers to work out what had happened to his friend.

"Detectives," O'Halloran shouted from inside the apartment.

They both took off running to where O'Halloran was. He was stood by Olivia's bed, with the sheets thrown back. Elliot couldn't help but feel like they were invading her privacy, and he knew how private she was, he knew how much she'd hate this.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Did you know if you're partner was seeing anyone at the moment?" O'Halloran asked him.

"No, well maybe, she didn't say anything to me." Not that that meant much. She hadn't told him about Kurt and that had been going on for months. Somehow though, he just didn't see her being with anyone at the moment.

"We found evidence of bodily fluids on her bottom sheets." O'Halloran said sheepishly as he glanced at the bed. "We just thought…" he began.

"What, that not only does she drink but that she's a slut too? You people disgust me, all of you." Elliot shouted making sure everyone of them heard him.

That of course isn't what O'Halloran had meant, Elliot was just on edge and he knew it. He looked around the room. He could see the way everyone was looking at him, like he was just some crazy. He brushed his hand over his face, almost trying to wash off whatever had come over him.

"We're gonna test this. We're gonna find out what happened to her." O'Halloran reminded him." Maybe she has a new boyfriend, she could be somewhere with him."

"Yeah, maybe…" Elliot said, not believing the words that came out of his mouth for a second.

**TBC**

**That's all for now folks. I'll be posting more as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Consequences

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next part, quite a lot more violence in this. Be warned.**

**Hope you're having a great holiday.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on TV, they belong to Dick Wolf, the others belong to me though.**

**Consequences  
**

Olivia lay awake, she wasn't sure when she had passed out, nor did she really know when she had woke up, but since she had she'd been looking around the basement, studying it. Both Drew and Bella were still out. They both lay still as statues. It worried her but no matter how much she wanted it to her body refused to move. It caused her great pain just to turn her head.

She was lying on her back and it meant every single cut cried out in pain, but still she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her body just wouldn't move, it couldn't move. She felt paralyzed and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to help herself.

All the while she could hear footsteps on the floor upstairs, they were heavy and so angry sounding. She knew it was Hugh. Although she had no idea what the layout of the room upstairs was she could still imagine him storming around upstairs in a world that he dominated like his underworld one, the one she was stuck in, she could see him being every bit as evil in his world upstairs, a world she wondered if she would ever get to see again.

She had never stopped to look at the buildings of Manhattan and she now hated how much she had taken such things for granted. It made her so sad and so angry to think she may never get to see her local coffee shop again or her groceries store or Central park or even her apartment building. _She wanted to scream she was so angry._ As so many thoughts hit her, making her even angrier and even sadder she couldn't help but cry and cry and cry until she realized crying did no good at all.

After a while she closed her eyes and willed every single one of her muscles to move like they were supposed to, finally they began cooperating. It took her almost ten minutes but she eventually managed to push herself to her feet. She began looking around. There were no windows in the basement so she couldn't bang on one of them in hopes of grabbing someone's attention, nor could she smash it and climb through it.

She had absolutely no idea where they where, although it should have been more important to her, it wasn't. She didn't care where she was, although she guessed it was somewhere in the city still, she just wanted to be out of it. She figured if they were in a basement there would be one next to them underneath the neighbour's house.

She knew not too many people went into a basement but it was worth a shot. She limped over to one of the walls, her leg hurt badly enough to make her want to sit down and rest it from now on but she had no other choice but to carry on.

She began banging on the first wall she limped to. Slamming her fists on it and yelling for anyone to help. She moved along the walls, banging and screaming, begging for help.

She was waiting for Hugh to come down and make her stop but he didn't come. So, she continued banging on the walls. Her fists and knuckles were battered in no time and it hurt her immensely to keep doing it. "Help us!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Still nothing. She'd been banging on the walls for what seemed like forever so she knew that if anyone had heard her they would have got help by now. She listened out for sirens but she heard none, she heard nothing. She wanted to sit and cry but tears refused to fall.

Instead she pounded harder on the walls and screamed louder, so loud it hurt her throat to do so. She was just about to start another session of punching the wall when she felt someone pull her hair, pulling her whole body back before slamming it into the wall.

She barely had time to register the pain when she was pulled back again, this time she was swung onto the floor. She hit it hard and with a crunch that she guessed were her bones. She rolled along the floor a little before she stopped. She quickly tried to push herself back up but she was kicked back down.

She landed on her back, painfully so. She looked up to see Hugh towering above her and also to see his boot coming towards her face. It hit her hard, she felt a burning sensation in her nose that she knew meant it was now bleeding and as the taste of her own blood began to fill her mouth she was sure of it.

Hugh grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, slamming her back against the wall. He glared at her as he held her there. She couldn't believe how quick and strong he was for a somewhat older man. She looked back at him. His eyes were so cold and dark.

She was waiting for him to scream at her, he looked like he wanted to. She guessed she had broken some rule he had about not shouting and trying to get help. _Figured he wouldn't want to be caught out._

"We're in the middle of nowhere. No one can hear you. The nearest person to us is sat up in a watch tower looking out for lost hikers. No one's going to hear your screams."

She tried to ignore his words and instead fought against him. She wanted out of his painful grasp. "Then why are you so pissed, if no one can hear me why make me stop?" she asked knowing it would really be in her best interest to stay quiet.

"Because you need to learn your place, bitch," he told her. "Plus I guess I just like seeing you down on the floor." he said before throwing her to the floor.

She felt like saying _I got it, you didn't have to show me_ but Hugh's boot came so fast at her face she didn't have time to do anything before she was unconscious.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was abruptly woken by something being slammed. She moved, expecting to feel a world of pain but oddly she felt nothing. It actually really confused her, she was lying right on her back yet she felt nothing, not a god-damn thing, and she now had a new catalogue of injuries thanks to Hugh's beating that she knew should cause her extra pain, but no, nothing.

She was about to question it more when in the blink of an eye Hugh dropped down on top of her, squashing her body with his. She screamed as loud as she could as she tried in vain to push him off her.

He slapped her hard across the face and still she tried to push him off her. She couldn't let herself be raped. She screamed again as he began to tug at her clothes. No matter how loud she screamed Hugh just carried on working on getting her clothes off, the bastard was succeeding too. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

In no time Hugh had rid her of her clothes and himself of his own. She wanted to die, right there right then. She wished the world would open up and swallow her. She was being raped and her body was now simply letting it happen. She was like lead, unable to move to fight back against him. She didn't get it.

Suddenly she heard Drew calling her name, over and over, saying it quietly but firmly. Olivia looked over at her, she was sound asleep, not speaking, yet she could still hear her calling her name.

Nothing was suddenly making sense. She couldn't feel anything she could just hear Drew's voice. She wanted to cry. Hugh was raping her but she couldn't feel it. _She felt like she was floating and Drew's voice just got louder and louder._

"OLIVIA!" Drew shouted, slapping her on the face.

Olivia sat upright. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She looked down at her body, she was clothed, well except for her top, but she knew where that had gone. She looked around, Hugh was nowhere to be seen, Bella was sat in the corner just watching what was going on and Drew was awake and sat next to her.

"Was I asleep?" Olivia asked her.

"I thought you were dead when you wouldn't wake up. Sorry for hitting you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Olivia shook her head and rubbed her face, not totally taking in what it was she had asked her.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked.

"I just had a bad…I'm fine." she said. She would have felt completely pathetic saying I had a bad dream where your father raped me so she lied.

Drew just looked at her, not convinced. She then tried to push herself up but fell forward into Olivia as pain soared through her back. Olivia managed to catch her from a painful crash to the floor, although it did her own body no favours. "Shit," she cursed, remembering the whipping they had all got, not sure how she could forget it. "I need to take a look at you, try and clean your wounds up a bit." she said to Drew.

"I'll be fine." Drew told her. "Here, use this, I tried cleaning you up a bit whilst you were out." Drew said as she placed a blooded wet cloth against Olivia's nose. She happily took it and held it gently against her injured nose. _God it hurt._

"You're pregnant, " Olivia said, not needing to remind her, "You can't afford to have open wounds that could get infected, which is highly likely while we're in this shit hole."

"Here," Bella said as she slid a box over to them. Olivia caught it and opened it up, surprised to see it kitted out with medical supplies; bandages, wipes, creams, antiseptic stuff, there was even some needles and medical thread as well as a small pair of scissors. Olivia couldn't help but think that they may come in handy.

"He brought it in before, you were both out and I pretended to still be too." Bella told them.

- - - - - -

Normally, Hugh would have tied them all up again, but he had purposely left the three of them unbound so that they could tend to each others wounds. Olivia, of course, insisted on taking care of both Drew and Bella before she herself was taken care of.

However, the more Olivia thought about it the more it confused her, "Why beat the shit out of us then give us stuff to make things better?" she asked as she dabbed at Drew's wounds with some cotton that was soaked in antiseptic cream.

"He wants us hurting, Olivia, not dead." Bella told her sharply.

"I wish we were dead." Drew thought out loud.

Olivia gently turned her so that they were looking into each others eyes. "Don't say things like that. You have to stay strong, for your baby" Olivia told her, "He may have beat you but don't let him win." she said firmly.

"What would you know about beatings? He's slapped you about once, get over it!" Bella snapped coldly.

"Once, did you not hear the other 38 whips Bella, I did?" Drew argued.

"Big deal! How many 39 whips have we had to put up with? How many beatings…how many…how many rapes?" Bella argued tearfully, though she so obviously tired to stay strong. "She knows nothing of abuse, not like we do!"

"Bella, shut up!" Drew shouted, knowing a little more of what Olivia had indeed been through than her sister did.

"Why?" Bella asked, "Why should we be the only ones suffering?"

"You're not! I may not have dealt with anywhere near as much abuse as you two have but I am no stranger to it." Olivia said, becoming a little annoyed by Bella but also knowing where her defensiveness came from…_a lifetime of abuse._

"Oh really?" Bella questioned sarcastically.

"My mother was raped and nine months later I arrived. She never let me forget the only reason I existed, just like she could never forget it. She turned to drink and releasing her anger on me. She hit me everyday with whatever she could find or get her hands on, which was usually a bottle of rum or vodka." Olivia said, cringing at the memories of her not so happy childhood. "So yeah, I do know a bit about abuse and how shitty and fucked up it makes you feel."

"Does she still hurt you?" Drew asked after a brief moment of silence.

"She died," Olivia said, unable to not feel slightly sad. Her mother had never had to keep her but she did and she raised her, just about. At the end of the day, deep in her heart Olivia missed her. She was after all the only family she had ever had.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Bella said. Olivia just looked at her, confused, "Sometimes I don't think that son-of-a-bitch will ever die."

For a moment they all remained quiet and still, but the sound of the basement door opening quickly changed things. Olivia climbed to her feet, wincing, yet trying to ignore the pain of her back that still had to be treated with what little supplies Hugh had given them.

Once steadily on her feet she stood protectively in front of Drew and Bella, who quickly cowered together behind her like two small children. They all watched as Hugh walked in and placed a tray of food down on a small table that was sat in the corner of the basement.

He sat down at one of the chairs and watched them all in silence. Drew and Bella quickly helped each other up before they too joined him at the table. Olivia watched, stunned, as they sat there in silence with their heads bowed. She was amazed, Hugh had said nothing yet Drew and Bella had moved like he had commanded it.

Hugh looked at Olivia, she like Drew and Bella still had no top on, just their bra's. She could feel his eyes undressing her further, and she could see the satisfied look on his face, it told her his eyes liked what they saw.

He smiled smugly and tapped on the empty chair next to him, whilst still looking at her. She just simply looked back at him, repulsed by him.

"Sit," he told her.

Still she just looked at him. She wouldn't willingly sit next to him if she had only one leg and was desperate.

"I said sit," he told her firmly.

Olivia looked over at Drew who was looking up at her, begging her to do as he told her with her eyes. She knew all to well the consequences of not obeying him.

"I'm good," Olivia said sarcastically. She was anything but and would love to sit down and eat something, her stomach growled to her just at the sight of the tasty looking sandwiches on the tray, but she wouldn't touch them. "Please, you_ pig _out though," she said smiling smugly.

Hugh jumped to his feet and stormed over to her. He grabbed hold of the back of her neck and grabbed her arm, twisting it up behind her back, before pushing her over to the table. Her leg ached like hell with every forced step she took.

Hugh pushed her down into one of the chairs, almost sending her crashing to the floor. Olivia cursed inwardly at the unnecessary pain he caused her battered body. She watched as Hugh took some food off the tray, followed by Bella, followed by Drew. She wondered if she was supposed to take something next. _Like hell_ she thought to herself. She could clearly see the order Hugh liked to keep.

"Take something." he told her.

The food really did look good and she knew she was starving, she couldn't remember the last time she had ate, but she really wasn't in the mood for eating and she'd rather die than eat something made by him.

"I said eat!" Hugh yelled at her.

"I'm not hungry." she told him.

Hugh picked up a sandwich and held it in front of her face. "Eat it," he warned her.

She looked at it, _god, she could have ate it in one bite_, but she wouldn't. Instead she hit the back of his hand making the sandwich bounce out of it, landing on the floor.

Hugh knocked all the rest of the food off the table and painfully grabbed Olivia's arm. "Fine, if you don't want to eat we'll just do something else…" he said right up in her face before he pulled her to her feet.

He dragged her across the room. She tried as much as she could to dig her heels into the floor and pull back against him, even though it just made him tighten his grip on her, making it all the more painful. She hadn't realized how big the basement actually was, she hadn't noticed the little room hidden at the back where Hugh forced her into.

Her heart skipped beats when she saw the bed he was leading her to.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**The next part will be up as soon as I get a few reviews, so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens, hopefully.**

**Please review.**


	6. Ability

**Thanks for all the reviews. They've really been great.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I asked for them for Christmas but I didn't get them.**

**Ability**

Olivia was horrified to see the bed. She was even more horrified when Hugh threw her down onto it. She didn't even think about the pain the awkward landing caused her she just immediately began pushing herself up.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him, not totally sure why, she hardly expected him to listen to her.

"Or what," he laughed, "You'll arrest me?" he mocked as he climbed onto the bed.

She tried to pull herself off the bed but Hugh threw himself down on top of her, squashing her between him and the bed. She wasn't going anywhere, she was pinned.

She squirmed beneath him but it quickly became evident to her that her movements just caused him more excitement. His hard dick prodding her lower back proved it. She wanted to scream as loud as she could but she knew no one would hear her, plus Hugh had her face pressed against the bed so her screams would be nothing more than muffled sounds.

That was until Hugh flipped her over beneath him. Before she even had chance to think about breathing Hugh slammed his lips down onto hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to throw up right away but she was too scared to. As his tongue continued to thrash about her mouth it left her with only one option.

Hugh screamed in pain as she bit down on his tongue so hard that her teeth pierced right through it in places. The taste of his blood in her mouth made her gag, she was so distracted trying not to be sick that she didn't see Hugh's arm swing back before it slammed forward into her stomach. The force so hard it caused her to cry out in pain, releasing his tongue from her teeth's grasp.

As Hugh dove off her she rolled over, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled at her, "You fucking bitch!" he screamed as he pushed her onto her back with one hand so he could punch her in the face with the other hand. She quickly reached her arms up to cover her face which he continued trying to punch but with her arms there he turned to punching her where ever else he could on her body.

She lay there taking each punch and begging for the pain to stop. Eventually his attack did and she could here him groaning in pain. She hoped it was all from his tongue. She wished she had bitten down harder but the though of having his tongue come off in her mouth made her feel sick and quickly forced the thought out of her head.

She listened as Hugh walked out of the room, leaving it silent, except for the deafening sound of her beating heart.

- - - - - -

After Hugh had left the basement Drew had gone straight to Olivia to check she was okay. She found her lying silent and still on the bed. She recognized the scared shitless look on her face. She had sat there for a moment just letting Olivia lay there in silence. She didn't ask her what had happened she had heard the struggle and was more than relieved when she saw her father leaving with blood all down the front of his shirt. Although she knew enough to know he'd be back and that he'd be more than pissed when he did.

After a while Drew had set to cleaning up Olivia's wounds on her back. Olivia sat there cleaning her face with a wet cloth. It was covered in old and fresh blood. The cloth also worked as a cold compress for her swollen face.

If she had looked at herself in the mirror she wouldn't have recognized the person staring back. She had cuts and bruises all over her face. Her left eye in particular was becoming swollen and black. Her lip was cut and swollen. She looked a mess.

Everything hurt but she ignored the pain as best she could because she knew if she didn't that it would make her want to curl up and cry all day long. She kept telling herself that she had to stay strong. She had to get the three of them out of there. How, she really didn't know, she just knew she had to.

"You know he'll come back." Drew told her.

"I know." Olivia replied, not wanting to think about it.

"He's gonna be so pissed." Drew said. Her fear was so evident in her voice. Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take it out on me." she said encouragingly.

Bella just shook her head, "This one time Bella hit him with a chair, didn't do too much damage though, she was way too pregnant and she was huge. He left to go fix up a cut on his head but when he came back she expected the beating of a lifetime. Instead, her punishment was to watch him…rape me…over and over. She never fought back ever again. She's always tried to protect me."

"I won't let him hurt you or Bella." Olivia said simply.

Olivia flinched and whimpered in pain as Drew began dabbing some antiseptic cream on her cuts. "Sorry." Drew said.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia replied. She'd always wondered why antiseptic creams made cuts hurt worse than they did anyway. It was another reason she hated the medical profession and everything about it, although she would do anything for some painkillers right now.

Bella walked over to the bed and threw some shirts down next to them, just some simple plain ones. "What are they for?" Drew asked.

"He threw them in a minute ago. About god-damn time too, it's freezing in here." Bella said as she pulled one of the shirts on, before helping Drew put one on that covered only a small part of her swollen belly, the bottom of it poked out as it hung over her sweat pants.

"Little guy gets any bigger and I'm gonna have to start wearing extra extra large tops." Drew laughed as she rubbed her bump.

Olivia just smiled at her, she could tell Drew would make a brilliant mother. A thought suddenly crossed over her mind, it amazed her that it hadn't hit her before. "Where's your mother?" she asked them.

Drew looked at Bella. She couldn't really remember her mother.

"She left us." Bella said. "She couldn't take the abuse so she ran from it. She left us here to put up with it instead."

"She said she wanted to come back for us."

"She never meant it. She was too happy living her new life without us." Bella said bitterly.

"She sent us a letter a few years after she had left. Dad let us have it. She said she wanted to come back for us when she got her new house fixed up." Drew told Olivia.

"And she lied. She never ever came to get us." Bella said, still sounding so bitter, her mother was clearly a sensitive subject.

"Don't you have any other family?" Olivia asked. She really couldn't understand how no one could have known the girls were being so badly abused.

"Dad has a sister, but we haven't seen her in about fifteen years. I don't even know if she's still alive." Drew told her.

"How's he got away with this?" Olivia thought out loud.

"You're the cop, you tell us." Bella said before she stormed away from them.

Olivia just watched her leave before she grabbed one of the tops and put it on. Anything to cover herself from Hugh's wandering eyes.

- - - - - -

"DAMN-IT!" Elliot shouted as he slammed his fist into his locker, leaving a perfect crease in the soft metal.

He slumped down on the bench that sat between the row of lockers. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept since Olivia had gone missing. The lab still hadn't got back to him with anything. He had no idea where Olivia was or even if she was still alive.

By now they knew that Drew and Bella were missing so straight away guessed Hugh had something to do with it, however the safe house could offer no clues to the women's disappearance; they had left to go to the shop and simply hadn't come back.

He ran his hands over his unshaven face. He looked rough, he knew it but he really didn't care. His eyes were bloodshot and begged for rest. He looked like he'd been on a five day pub crawl.

He looked at his hand which was now bleeding thanks to him taking his anger out on his locker. He wanted to stand up and punch every other locker in there but he didn't have any strength left.

His mind kept thinking about all the worst possibilities, he kept thinking they were going to find Olivia in some ditch somewhere or in the boot of some car or floating in the river. He also knew that she'd been gone so long she could be well out of the city by now.

He took out his cell phone and looked at it for a moment before pressing 2 on speed-dial. He waited for a moment before he heard her voice. _Hey, you've reached Olivia Benson, leave your name and number and I'll call you back when I can, thanks._

Elliot waited for a beep and stayed silent for a second before he spoke, "Where are you Liv? I miss you, and I'm gonna find you, okay? See you soon." he said before he closed his phone and put it down on the bench next to him.

Then alone in the silence he put his face in his hands and tried desperately to hold his tears back.

- - - - - -

Olivia was sat down at the table and chairs. She was rubbing her leg, it hurt like hell and it was burning hot to the touch, being swollen up like a balloon didn't help any either.

Drew was sat down opposite her and Bella was pacing the room. It was silent again and it was driving Olivia mad, but all the while she was looking around, still hoping to find some way out.

The familiar sound of footsteps approaching the basement door set all the hearts pounding. The even more familiar sound of the basement door opening put them all in full blown panic mode.

Bella tried to make a run for it towards Drew and Olivia but Hugh grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into him, turning her round so he could slap her. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Olivia couldn't push herself up quick enough. She watched as Hugh unzipped his trousers and pulled Bella up onto her knees as he stood right in front of her.

They all knew what he wanted but Olivia wasn't about to let that happen. As she limped over to them an image of a similar sight flashed into her head. _She was cuffed to a door whilst Harris stood in front of her, his body ready and wanting pleasure from her, when she wouldn't willingly give it him he pulled her face towards him._

She pushed the horrible image out of her head and threw herself at Hugh, sending him crashing to the floor. Somehow she managed to stay on her feet. She grabbed hold of Bella and pulled her up and immediately stood in front of her.

Hugh roared in anger as he stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled at Olivia.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If you need to beat the shit out of a woman and rape them to feel like a man then try me, you fucking coward!" Olivia screamed at him.

Hugh launched himself forward and grabbed hold of Olivia's shirt as he pulled her over to him. Bella tried to grab hold of her and pull her back but she was too slow and Hugh had her halfway across the room already.

Olivia swung her arm around and managed to hit Hugh right in the face. He roared in anger again, she knew she hadn't really hurt him, the awkward way he held her meant she couldn't get enough swing behind her punch to do serious damage.

Hugh let go of her shirt and stepped back only to pull his arm further back before he thrust it forward, he hit her right in her face, hitting her with such force it sent her soaring backwards, crashing to the floor.

She hit it with a thud. She was out the moment her head slammed against the solid concrete…

**TBC**

**Technically that's not a cliffhanger...is it?**

**Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Aftermath

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock.**

**This chapter is one that some of you have been waiting for but some of you hoped wouldn't happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No changes there.**

**Aftermath**

Olivia woke up slowly, her body protesting against it. She groaned as the pain her body was in quickly flooded back to her, hitting her hard like a ton of bricks. Her face was throbbing painfully. She put her hand up to her nose but immediately pulled it away. "Ugh, oh my god…" she muttered. _It was tender as hell._

Slowly she rolled over onto her side, causing herself excruciating pain. She knew her ribs were damaged, she just didn't know to what extent. Then, very slowly she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, staying that way as she waited for her head to stop spinning.

After a minute she slowly and shakily pushed herself to her feet. However, the moment she tried to take a step she fell back down onto her knees. Every inch of her body hurt…_every inch._

She also had a splitting headache, and when she reached her hand up to the back of her head and then pulled it back to see blood staining her fingers, she knew why. She vaguely remembered hitting the concrete floor, but she remembered clearly being pummeled in the face by Hugh.

She fell back onto her ass, immediately regretting it with the pain it caused her body. Shaking, she looked down at her body, she burst into tears when she realized she had no trousers or a shirt on. How she hadn't realized sooner she had no idea. She guessed it was something to do with the concussion she was most likely suffering from or the world of pain she was in.

She still had her underwear on, what parts of it weren't torn. One of the straps on her bra had been ripped clean in half and her panties were torn to pieces practically. The throbbing pain she felt between her legs only helped to point out what had gone on whilst she had been out. She covered her face with her hands, not daring to put them close enough to actually touch it though. _It really did hurt too much._

She worked up the courage to take a closer look at her legs. Her thighs were covered in bruises and blood smears, the bruises travelled all down her legs. She could trace them with her finger like markings on a map. She cried even harder for a second, hating what had so clearly happened to her, crying at what she had so clearly become.

She looked around her and saw the shirt she had been wearing, she reached out and grabbed it and put it back on. It was then that she noticed the bruising around her wrists, it made her want to cry more but she refused to let her tears fall. She wiped them away, whimpering at the pain it caused her face.

As she looked around again she saw her trousers that had been so callously thrown aside. She crawled along the floor to them then quickly set to putting them back on. It took her a while to pull them up over her bruised legs and thighs.

With them eventually on she made the painful climb back to her feet. This time she clawed her way up the wall, making damn-sure she didn't fall back down.

She slowly moved away from where she was, slowly was all she oculd manage, and that was almost too much. She looked behind her at the bed. She hadn't woke up on it but she guessed from the disheveled look of it whatever shit had gone on whilst she had been out had gone on in it.

It made her want to cry again, to think she had been carried onto a bed and stripped then fucked by some creep who didn't have the balls to take her on when she was conscious.

Slowly and shakily she made her way into the room where Drew and Bella were. Straight away both women looked at her. They both wanted to get up and help her walk but Hugh had tied and padlocked a chain around both of their ankles. The chains were then fixed into the walls, meaning neither of them could move far at all.

Olivia stumbled right past them. Not saying a word and not daring to look them in the eyes. She made her way over to the corner of the room and slid down the wall until she was nothing more than a crumpled pile on the floor.

She used the sleeve of her shirt to try and clean the blood she could feel pumping out of her nose. _A nose she guessed was broken._ She could barely see a thing because her face was so swollen and just keeping her eyes open stung like fuck. So she gave into the desire to close them. Her concussion then took over and she was out again.

- - - - - -

She had been back in the land of the living for no more than ten minutes when Hugh came back into the basement, a satisfied smirk on his face when he looked at her. He threw a wet cloth at her, "Clean yourself up." he ordered.

She would have loved to walk right up to him and slap him with the damn cloth but she knew her body wouldn't allow it, just like she knew the wet, cold cloth would actually help her. So, she happily took it and held it against her face. She was more than dissapointed to find it offered little relief to her nose but at least it worked for getting the blood off her face. The bleeding had slowed but not stopped completely.

She watched as Hugh paced the room, looking over his captives. He wandered round, smirking at all of them but his smirk growing even wider each time he looked at Olivia. He liked seeing the damage he had caused to her. It gave him some cheep thrills.

Slowly he began making his way over to her. Part of her screamed '_get ready for round two'_. Hugh crouched down next to her and took the cloth out of her hands. He peeled it back so he could see her face, swollen, black and bloodied. "That's gotta hurt." he said smugly.

"Nothing I can't handle." she lied.

Hugh smiled before his eyes dropped down to her legs, quickly followed by his hand. He lightly trailed his fingers up her thigh, right to the middle of her legs. She turned her face away from him but he quickly turned it back so he could look into her tear filled, bloodied eyes.

His fingers continued to dance about at the top of her thigh. However, he suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. He then smirked at her again before he leant forward, his lips brushing over her neck as he trailed his way up to her ear, "You were even better than I imagined you'd be." he whispered into her ear.

She had promised herself she would try to be submissive for a while, well just until her nose had stopped bleeding that was, but as Hugh's words made the skin on her body want to crawl off it, she broke that promise to herself.

Finding energy she didn't know she had, she pushed him back, knocking him on his ass before she jumped on top of him, pushing him down flat, wrapping her hands around his throat. _She wanted nothing more than to snap his damn neck._

She loved hearing his pathetic gasps for breath, but as he moved and thrashed about beneath her she could feel her energy slipping. She couldn't keep the grip she had on his neck and manage to hold him down with her body, she was just too weak and in far too much pain.

She never saw his arms come up and grab her shoulders, she just felt him grip her body as he flipped them so that he was now on top, so that he was now back in control.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him as she slapped him over and over wherever she could.

"This is how you like it isn't it," Hugh asked her menacingly, "Rough. Isn't this how you want it?"

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him as best she could. She was scared to death and finally understood the saying _scared stiff_, she felt like she couldn't move. "Get off me!" she cried.

"I don't think so." Hugh told her as he wrapped his hands around her neck. "That how you like it, ha?" he said as he tightened his grip.

She desperately pulled at his arms, clawing them as she tried to loosen them so she could get a tiny bit of much needed oxygen. She tried scratching his face but he didn't budge. She could feel herself slipping, and just when she thought everything was about to go out for her, Hugh let go and sat back, straddling her.

She turned herself away from him as much as she could, whilst she held her own throat, struggling to take a breath. She coughed and spluttered and felt dizzy but she couldn't get a breath.

Finally she was able to take one. She felt like she had been stuck under water, running out of air and desperately trying to reach the surface. As if her body had just remembered how to breath she took in another deep breath, each one hurting her to do so.

Hugh grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, he then leaned forward so his face was right in hers. "What's it gonna take for me to break you?" he asked her.

His reply was simply a blob of spit on his face. He just held her wrists in one hand whilst he wiped it off. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a roll of duct tape, he moved slightly so he could roll her over, only letting go of her wrists so he could pull them behind her back where he immediately began taping them together.

She wanted to squirm but she couldn't, her body had nothing left to offer her. It wasn't that she had given up, not just yet, she just wasn't sure she could take another punch or a slap right now. Although she guessed something was going to happen.

With him finished taping her wrists he flipped her back over, straddling her once more, pressing all his weight on her, _like she wasn't in enough pain in that particular area of her body. _

She was waiting for him to tear her clothes off or hit her or just do something. What she didn't expect was the phone he pulled out of another one of his pockets. It was her phone.

She watched in silence as he flipped it open and pushed buttons before he listened to it for a minute, smirking to himself, before he pushed some more buttons and then placed it by her ear. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked.

She was confused for a moment before she heard Elliot's voice,_ 'Where are you Liv? I miss you, and I'm gonna find you, okay? See you soon.'_

There it was, the hardest and most painful hit there could be to her. "El, Elliot I'm here, please, El, we're here!" she cried into her phone, knowing he wouldn't hear her but still desperate enough to try it.

Hugh just laughed above her before he threw the phone, sending it sliding across the floor before it stopped by the wall. What he didn't know was that in doing so he had accidentally pressed 2 on speed-dial, he had called Elliot.

Olivia squirmed and fought as best she could beneath Hugh. She now had a reminder of what or rather who she needed to get out for. She didn't want to die without getting to see Elliot one last time, without getting to touch his soft skin, or hold his strong hands, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him, just once and feel love for the first time in her life.

"Your boyfriends right about one thing. He will find you," Hugh said, confusing her, "In about fifty pieces that I'll deliver to his front door." he laughed.

"Get off of me! Get off me!" she screamed.

Hugh laughed and purposely moved about on top of, causing her pain and discomfort before he leant down, kissed her hard on her cut and bruised lips then stood up.

Olivia never bothered to watch him leave she just lay on her back, unable to cry anymore so once again letting her concussion take over.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk when his cell phone began ringing. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he picked it up, not bothering to check who it was that was ringing him at such a strange time.

"Stabler," he said.

He didn't get an answer but he could hear quiet voices, muffled voices. He listened and tried his hardest to understand the words being said, _'Get off me!'_ he made out, instantly recognizing the terrified voice. He checked his phone and saw _'Liv's cell' _

He covered it over with his hand as he stood up, yelling at the top of his lungs to get some attention. "Get me a trace set up, now!" he yelled to no one in particular. Fin, Munch and Cragen all ran out of Cragen's office. Fin set straight to setting up a trace not yet knowing why.

"Elliot, what is it?" Cragen asked.

"It's Olivia, I can hear her." he told them

He pressed speaker so everyone could hear the muffled sounds. He could no longer hear Olivia though. "I heard her, I know it was her." he said, knowing he wasn't just thinking he'd heard her.

"We believe you." Fin said as he finished setting up the trace.

They could all make out a scream for help. "That's not her." Elliot said, he'd never really heard his partner scream but he knew that wasn't her.

"It's not," Fin said, knowing a little more how her cries for help sounded. Something that he wished he'd never had to hear, they still haunted him.

"That trace telling us anything yet?" Cragen asked impatiently.

"I think we got a hit." Munch told them all.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked desperately.

**TBC**

**Next chapter takes us back to the start, the first chapter where she manages to escape, well for a while at least.**

**Thanks for reading. I know I always ask but please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Condemned

**Back to where it all started off now and Olivia's not so great escape.**

**Sorry this has taken so long to be updated, I've been really sick. This is pretty much my first day back on the computer.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, maybe one day.**

**Condemned**

Drew and Bella sat in the basement, Drew was hugging her cramping stomach and trying to breathe through painful contractions. She may have done this a few times but each time it happened scared the shit out of her.

Bella wanted desperately to help her sister but the chain around her ankle, keeping her in place gave her no other choice but to look on from the other side of the basement. Verbal encouragement was all she could offer.

"Do you think…Olivia got away…?" Drew asked between pains.

"I hope so." Bella said, still praying that she had. "Dad will be so pissed if he catches her."

"He'll kill her." Drew said knowingly.

Bella just looked at her. She couldn't say anything. She knew Drew's words were the truth. She just smiled nervously at her.

- - - - - -

There was nothing Olivia could do to stop Hugh dragging her by her hair through the thick woods. She held onto his arm, trying to relieve some of the painful pulling his rough hands had on her head as he ripped her hair from it roots.

In between trying to hold on to Hugh and not get dragged so much, she had to keep placing her hand over her bleeding wound, it hurt like hell and each bump on the way back caused her more pain.

She knew she had to try and lose Hugh somehow, someway. Seeing an opportunity she held onto his hand, that was so painfully tangled in her hair, and pulled her body up enough so she could sink her teeth into his arm.

He howled in pain and fell to his knees whilst he tucked his forearm under his other arm, trying to soothe the pain.

Olivia wasted no time. As quick as she could, which wasn't quick at all, she pushed herself up and began stumbling back through the forest. She knew it was a long shot but she decided she had to try anyway.

"Help me! Somebody!" she screamed as loud as she could, which she knew was not her loudest.

She got no reply but the sounds of running footsteps coming up fast behind her made her want to cry. "Olivia!" she heard Hugh roar behind her.

It worked like fuel and her legs moved faster underneath her, well compared to the speed they had been moving. She was dizzy though, and running faster just made her dizzier and more nauseous until suddenly she could feel herself slowing down.

From out of nowhere she felt something hit her and suddenly she was tackled to the ground as Hugh dove on top of her. She wanted to cry and uncontrollably she did begin too but she quickly stopped herself as Hugh rolled her over beneath him so he could be face to face with her.

"Get off me! Help! Somebody, help!" she screamed.

However, Hugh's quick answer to shutting her up was his fist in her face. The blow came hard and fast but the feeling stayed long after his fist had backed away from her face, she guessed that was due to the damage he had already done.

Hugh quickly grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up so his face was right in hers. "You want out, you got it, but it happens my way bitch, and my way is a bullet right in that fantastic fucking body of yours, but not before I fuck you one last time." he said coldly, "Maybe more than once." he concluded as he quickly checked her out beneath him.

All she could do was be repulsed. She didn't even see his head slam forward into hers as he butted her. She just flopped back, dizzy and seeing starts. Hugh picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to the house that way.

- - - - - -

Drew's contractions were coming quick and hard. She knew it wouldn't be long before the baby came. She kept hearing Olivia's words in her head about not having the baby in the basement but the longer time went by without any sounds of help on the way the more she began to doubt the words.

Her tears fell freely now, from pain and frustration and fear. "Where is someone? Why is no one helping us?" she cried.

"Sweetheart, someone will be here." Bella said, not believing her own words.

Drew cried out in pain and all Bella could do was watch. "Breathe honey," she encouraged.

Drew did begin to breathe but as they heard the chilling familiar sound of footsteps they both looked up, just in time to see the basement door open, it was a sound that haunted them when they were awake and asleep. They watched in agony as Hugh dragged Olivia into the room by a handful of her shirt. She was clutching her side and whimpering in pain, they could both clearly see the trail of blood following her.

Once in the corner Hugh let go of her shirt causing the top half of her body to fall flat on the floor. She lay on her back, holding her bleeding wound and gasping as she took painful breaths. She could feel herself slipping in and out of things. She barely remembered the walk back through the woods after she had tried to run off again, although it hadn't been much of a walk for her.

She didn't move an inch as Hugh began circling her like some vulture_. She couldn't move_. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker as her blood spilled from it. She silently wondered to herself how many beatings and bleeding out a person could take because she really didn't think she could take anymore.

But then it came anyway. Hugh slammed his foot into her side, flipping her onto her front.

"Ugh," she wanted to scream but she couldn't, just a groan came out. She was in a world of pain, but she couldn't scream no matter how hard she wanted too, and she really wanted to, if only to scream at Hugh to drop dead.

Then another kick came, this one flipping her onto her back.

"Dad stop, leave her alone!" Bella yelled at him.

"Shut-up or you're next!" he yelled back at her.

"Fucking leave her alone!" Bella ordered.

Hugh stormed away from Olivia and right up to Bella, hitting her hard across her head. She fell to the floor, injured and dizzy. "You think she's brave talking back to me. She's stupid. You're all stupid if you think you can beat me!" Hugh yelled at them.

"You're a fucking parasite," Olivia said to him, her voice nothing more than a whisper but she knew Hugh had heard her.

He quickly walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He grabbed hold of her chin as he studied her body. "I haven't made my mind up which way I'm gonna fuck you yet." he said to her.

"Fuck yourself," Olivia said with the last bit of energy she had left up.

"How's about I shoot you then I fuck you?" Hugh said as he pulled Olivia up onto her knees and whipped the gun out before resting it on top of her head.

Olivia looked up at him, if he was gonna shoot her she was sure as hell gonna look him in the eyes and show no fear even though she was sure as hell feeling it. She really didn't want to die._ At least this way would be quick though_ she thought to herself.

"Dad, don't please." Drew cried.

"You think you're man enough?" Olivia said to him. Mocking him as best she could with no energy and feeling nothing put pain.

"We're about to find out." Hugh told her confidently.

"_Not today we're not."_ A voice said.

Olivia let go of the breath she had been holding. "El," she said, not believing her own ears.

"I'm here Liv." he said as he made his way into the basement, quickly followed by more armed officers, including Fin, Munch and Cragen. "Put your gun down. This is over now." Elliot said to Hugh calmly.

"You're not taking them away from me, none of you." Hugh said firmly.

Elliot looked at Olivia and he could see she was bad. The only reason she stayed up was because Hugh had his hand tangled up in her hair, once again. "Look at them Hugh. Your daughter is about to give birth and your other daughter needs some medical attention and my partner is about to drop and I promise you now if something happens to her I will personally kill you with my fucking hands, now, let her GO!" Elliot yelled, losing his cool as he saw Olivia slipping away in front of him.

"Get out of my house." Hugh said, sounding calm.

"We're not leaving without them." Cragen said, trying to take over from Elliot who was on the very very edge. "Detective Stabler's right. This is over now."

"No it's not. It's over when you take them away from me and I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You don't have a choice." Cragen said. "Drop your weapon or we'll be forced to fire our own weapons."

"You shoot me and I'll shoot her." Hugh told them simply.

"Let her go, please," Elliot begged.

Hugh looked up at him, smiling smugly then he noticed the phone still on the floor. "Are you her boyfriend, you the one who left the message?"

"Let her go." Elliot warned him.

"Answer my question first." Hugh ordered.

"She's my partner. We work together arresting scum bags like you." Elliot continued, his hand shaking more and more and the trembling gun in his hands evidence of his fear.

"You're not going to arrest me and you're not going to shoot me. This is my house, this ends my way." Hugh said simply.

They all watched as he turned the gun away from Olivia and moved it up towards his chin. Seeing a moment, Elliot shot, hitting his hands, knocking the gun out of it and sending it sliding across the room. Three officers wasted no time and they all dove on Hugh, sending him to the floor, screaming as his hands bled.

Elliot ran to Olivia and dropped to his knees in front of her, just in time to catch her as she fell forward. She was clearly going into shock, her breathing was fast but shallow, and she was white as snow and cold to the touch.

"Get the medics in here!" Elliot shouted.

He laid Olivia onto her back, keeping his arm under her neck, supporting her head. Her entire body was shaking violently. "You're okay Liv, I'm here. We found you."

She wanted to talk back to him but her inability to breathe properly meant she couldn't get any words out.

Elliot moved her shaking hand away from her wound, "Oh shit," he muttered as he saw her blood oozing out. He quickly pressed his hand back down on it adding more pressure than he knew Olivia could. She groaned in pain, leaving him feeling guilty but he knew it was the only thing he could do to try and stop the bleeding.

Whilst some officers assisted Drew and Bella, and some more escorted a pissed off Hugh out, Cragen, Fin and Munch all gathered around Olivia.

"Jesus," Munch said. He had never seen someone so battered and bloody still breathing.

"Hold in there baby girl, we got a medic coming for you now." Fin said as he took hold of her bloodied hand.

Cragen couldn't say anything. He had figured that they may find Olivia dead, but he hadn't dreamt they would find her dying. It was killing him to watch. Olivia had become more than just one of his detectives over the years, They were all a family at the SVU and to him Olivia was the daughter he had always wanted but never had.

As he looked her over he could see nothing but wounds and bruises and blood. She was barely recognizable the way her face was swollen. Just as words were coming to him, a group of medics ran in. Some ran over to Drew, others to Bella and two to Olivia. They pushed them all aside except Elliot.

Before either of them said anything, one checked for a pulse. "Name?" he said after finding one.

"Olivia, I think she's been shot." Elliot said.

One medic pushed his hand down harder on her wound whilst the other grabbed an oxygen mask and carefully put it on her face. He then grabbed some pads and placed them over Elliot's and the other medic's hands. They both then pulled their hands away from her before quickly pressing the pads down onto the wound.

"Olivia can you hear me. Sweetheart I need you to talk to me." One of the medics said to her. He placed his fingers into her hand and told her, "Olivia if you can hear me then I need you to squeeze my fingers as hard as you can."

They all watched for movement but Olivia did nothing, her eyes were shut and she was lifeless. "We need to move her, now." the medic said, "Get us a board down here, we need to move her, stat!" he yelled to a medic who quickly ran out of the room.

Elliot and the others could only watch. All of them lost for words.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. The Waiting Game

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys wanted to know what happened to Olivia, now you do…**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but maybe one day.**

**The Waiting Game**

Elliot had been pacing the corridors since the Doctors had whisked Olivia off to theatre. The others had joined them as quickly as they could at the hospital, and so now they all sat waiting for news.

It had been hours but they still hadn't heard anything. The hospital was deadly silent, eerily so. It made them all nervous.

Somewhere else in the hospital was Drew and Bella who were both been watched by officers. Hugh was also in another part of the hospital having his hand fixed up. Elliot didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about having shot some of his fingers off. He couldn't wait to get Hugh's sorry ass into interrogation, although he knew that may have to wait a little while.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his tired face. The others all felt his frustration.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. Who wants one?" Fin said, breaking the silence.

"I'd love one." Cragen said.

Elliot just nodded.

"I'll come help you." Munch offered and the two men walked off.

Cragen sat there, looking at one of his best detectives. He looked scared to death. "She'll be okay, Elliot. This is the best place she could be." Cragen said encouragingly.

"She shouldn't have to be here at all. She was just doing her job." Elliot said angrily.

"Well unfortunately we can't control the perp's. If we could then we wouldn't have to do our jobs."

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Because you and I both know how much of a mess she was, Elliot." Cragen said truthfully, "A bandage, some stitches and antiseptic ointment aren't going to make her better." he told him.

"I know that, but she's been in there for ages."

"And she'll probably be in there for a lot longer. Sit down and try to get some rest for when she does come out." Cragen suggested.

Knowing his advice was first class Elliot did as Cragen suggested and sat down in a chair, resting his head against the wall behind him. In no time he fell into a disturbed sleep.

- - - - - -

"Elliot. Elliot, wake up." Cragen ordered as he gently shook Elliot's arm.

Elliot was awake in a flash. He'd barley been sleeping so the moment he heard noise he was up and alert. "Is she okay?" he asked before locking eyes with the Doctor who stood in front of them.

He stood up with the rest of them and studied the doctor. She was an Asian American beauty but looked about 19. She was wearing blue scrubs and her black hair was scraped back into a neat ponytail, but none of them cared about stuff like that, they just wanted to know one thing, "Please tell us how she us?" Cragen begged.

"You're not her family but you're the only ones here for her." she said.

"We're the only family she has and needs." Fin said firmly.

The young Doctor nodded. "Okay, firstly I'm Doctor Castellano. Secondly, I have bad news and good news."

"The good news." they all said in unison.

The Doctor smiled before she carried on. "Detective Benson survived the surgery, which…was a big shock to us all." she said a little sheepishly. "She's in the ICU. She's stable but she's not awake yet."

"What's the bad news?" Munch asked.

"She suffered a lot of damage, internal and external. She had multiple fractures. Her lungs were damaged by broken ribs, her nose is broken but not displaced so that should heal nicely, the swelling should go down soon and we're doing everything we can to help with that. We did scans on her head and found a couple of cracks in her skull, nothing that won't heal. Luckily we didn't find any damage to her brain." she paused momentarily, "What physical state did you all see her in?" Castellano asked.

"Beaten, bloody…" Elliot said, "Why?"

Hesitantly Castellano spoke again, "When Detective Benson arrived here we had to put her in the OR to get her stable. Our nurses cleaned her up a bit but they found…bruising and blood on her upper inner thighs, suggestive of…sexual assault." she said to them, seeing them all pale at her words. "Our nurses have since done a rape exam…"

"And?" Cragen said, not really wanting to know the answer.

"They found semen and tearing. She was most definitely assaulted. We've done all the necessary tests. We're just waiting on the lab results. We need her to wake up before we can offer any sort of morning after medication." Castellano informed them.

"What else did that son-of-a-bitch do to her?" Elliot asked.

"We discovered injuries to her back that look like she may have been whipped. My colleagues taking care of the other two women who came in with Detective Benson said they discovered suffered similar injuries. We've stitched what we could. Speaking frankly here, she's wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy. Your guy really worked her over. Believe me when I say she is very lucky to be alive. The bullet did quite a bit of damage. My team has done a good job at fixing her up. The next twelve hours depend on her, if she wakes up then things look positive, if not….well if not you're gonna be able to get your guy for a lot more that rape and assault." Castellano said before she walked off.

Munch and Cragen fell back into their chairs, both of them burying their heads in their hands, deep in thought. Fin couldn't be anything but pissed, and Elliot was still trying to take it all in.

"I'm gonna shoot that mother-fucker where it hurts." Fin said angrily.

"The damage is already done." Munch said.

"The damage I'm gonna do to him hasn't even started yet." Fin said determinedly.

"You think beating the crap out of him will help Olivia?" Munch argued with him.

"It'll help me know he can't hurt her again." Fin argued back.

"He needs to go to prison and rot there." Munch continued.

"He can rot in prison once I kick his sorry ass there." Fin yelled before he turned his back on Munch, not wanting to argue with has partner. "We should have got there sooner."

"What difference would it have made, we don't know when he…attacked her." Munch said to him.

"Well, it might have given her more of a chance. No one deserves that shit, especially not Liv." Fin yelled, "I need some air." he said as he stormed past them all and stormed down the corridor. Munch silently followed after him.

Cragen was once again left alone with a silent Elliot. "You okay?" he asked him.

Elliot just shook his head, wide eyed. "How could this happen to her? I wasn't there when she needed protecting from Harris and I wasn't there when that creep raped her." he said as tears stung his eyes.

"Fin was there to stop Harris, you didn't let her down by not being there and as for Hugh…it happened, El. None of us could stop it. None of us can go back in time and prevent it neither. All we can do is be there for her now and help her get through this."

"She's living her worst nightmare. You really think she's gonna be able to get through this?"

"Yeah, if we're there to help her. She's strong El, which is why she's already survived this." Cragen said, "Why don't we go find out where ICU is and check in on her?" he suggested.

- - - - - -

That's exactly what they did. They found out where ICU was and a nurse told them what room Olivia was in. "Why don't you go in first?" Cragen said to Elliot, "I'll go find the others and tell them where we are." He didn't wait for an answer he just walked off, leaving Elliot to go in alone.

The room was silent, except for the sounds of machines beeping. Olivia lay perfectly still in the middle of what seemed like a huge bed, it dwarfed her, enveloping her battered body.

Slowly he moved closer to her bed until finally he was standing at the foot of it. His body seemed to not allow him to get any nearer. It was like it feared if he got close enough to reach out and touch her that all of this would be real.

As he looked closely at her, with the blood now gone, he could see every bruise, every cut. He had to put his hand up over his mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape.

Her face was just a bruised and swollen mess. Her lip was bust in a couple of places and hugely swollen, her eyes were black and basically slits on her face. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, keeping her head wound clean.

He stood there in silence, just looking at her.

"Talk to her honey, she'll hear you." a voice said from behind him.

Elliot watched as a nurse then did her checks. He hadn't even heard her walk in until she had spoken to him. She was a big built woman, African American. "She sure is a beauty," she said, "Even under all that mess." she said as she gently tucked a strand of hair behind Olivia's ear.

"What should I say to her?" Elliot asked his voice quiet and weak.

"What do you two normally talk about?" the nurse asked him.

Elliot laughed nervously, "I don't remember." he said. None of it seemed to matter now.

"Tell her the first thing that comes into your head, honey." she nurse said, patting him on the shoulder before walking out to carry on with her other checks.

Elliot remained at the foot of her bed for a moment. Once again the only sound in the room was the machines, until he finally spoke. "The very first day I found out you were going to be my partner," he said as he walked round and sat in a chair that was conveniently placed by the bed, "I couldn't help thinking that I had pulled the short straw somehow to get a woman partner. Then I met you and you said _"hi"_ and I knew right then that you were going to be the best thing to come into my life." he said nodding as tears filled his eyes.

"You still are Liv." he said as he took hold of her hand, "I love you. I think I've loved you since before I even met you," he said, laughing at his own childish romantic notions, "I never believed in love at first sight…but then I saw you. Please wake up, Liv. Please," he begged, gently placing a kiss on her hand before resting it on his cheek.

_He had taken the nurses advice and said the first thing that came into his head._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. More soon. Please review.**


	10. Unacceptable

**Thanks for the reviews. If this sucks I'm sorry but I'm sick and my head hurts checking it to see if it sucks or not.  
**

**Disclaimer: You know they're not mine.**

**Unacceptable**

The critical 12 hour line was now a dot in the distance. 48 hours later and Elliot was still waiting for Olivia to wake up. The others had been in, but unlike Elliot they had gone home, showered, slept, ate. They had also brought flowers and get-well cards and stuffed bears in to decorate Olivia's lonely room.

Munch had grabbed a blanket off one of the beds in the cribs. It was his way of helping her feel more at home. Like the rest of them, she slept most nights of the week in the cribs._ He knew he'd find the blanket comforting._

Elliot knew he looked rough. His face was unshaven and unwashed. He had splashed water over it once or twice on various trips to the bathroom but that was about it. He had drunk more cups of coffee than his body could take and his hands were shaking. He felt like he could stay awake for days.

He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. To his surprise Kathy stood there, in her work uniform. "Hey," she practically mouthed to him.

He just looked at her before turning back to Olivia. "How's she doing?" she asked as she walked in.

"She won't wake up." he said, his voice weak and tired.

"She will." Kathy said encouragingly, looking over at the woman who had long ago taken her husbands heart. "The kids were asking about her. They tried calling your place a bunch of times. I told them you were probably sleeping here."

"I wanna be here when she wakes up."

"You should be." Kathy said with a nod. She looked at Elliot for a while. She'd always hated seeing him look heartbroken. She walked over to him and kissed him on the head. It didn't mean anything, it was just for support. She placed a carrier bag in his lap. "She'll kick your ass when she finds out you've not ate anything." Kathy said with a smile before she walked out.

Elliot smiled at her and watched her leave before he took a look in the bag. On the top were a pack of sandwiches and a bottle of fruit juice. Underneath was a shirt that he recognized as his own. He guessed he must have left it at the house when he left. There was also a razor and his brand of shaving foam, a bar of soap and a face cloth.

He could take a hint. He guessed he really should tidy himself up for when Olivia woke up. He would probably scare the shit out of her looking like this.

- - - - - -

When he got back from the bathroom, shaven, washed and shirt changed, he found Casey standing in Olivia's room. She was fixing some flowers into a vase and chatting away to Olivia like she was awake. "I like the little one with the curly hair, I don't know his name I just know that if I lived next door to the Jonas brothers then I would certainly want to get invited to their Christmas parties. I wonder if they like the older woman? I think I still got it." she said before turning around and smiling at her friend.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Elliot standing there. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked sheepishly.

"You like the little one with curly hair." Elliot said.

"Okay, so what? Just don't tell anyone." she said as she grabbed her purse and walked over to the door. "See you later Liv" she said looking back before she left.

Elliot knew enough about the Jonas brothers to know that all three of his daughters thought they were "hot" and that he wasn't allowed to say anything bad at all about them or make any jokes about their songs.

He dropped his bag onto the floor in the corner of the room, then went and sat back down in the chair.

He began rolling his head from side to side, trying to get rid of the knots in his neck that sleeping in the chair had left him with. Realizing it wasn't going to work he leant forward and took hold of Olivia's hand, resting his elbows on the bed as he held it, gently rubbing it, trying to warm it up.

He almost let go of it as he felt her squeeze his. He looked down at her hand waiting for it to happen again, _it did_. He looked up at her face. Her eyes were open. "Liv, Liv, honey it's me, its Elliot." he said before he gently let go of her hand and jumped up and ran over to the door. "Somebody help!" he yelled.

Two nurses heard him and quickly ran over to him, by the time they got into the room he was already back by Olivia, holding her hand once again. However her eyes were closed again now.

"She squeezed my hand, and her eyes were open." he told the nurses, one of which he remembered, the African American woman.

She heard him but didn't reply to him. She took Olivia's other hand. The other nurse used her torch to check Olivia's eyes. Olivia moved her head away, trying to escape from the harsh light.

"Olivia sweetheart can you talk to me?" the nurse said. "What's your last name sweetie?"

"Benson…" Olivia mumbled.

"Good girl. Honey, were gonna sit you up now." she said as she and the other nurse fixed the pillows behind her and gently propped her up. Olivia pulled her hand out of Elliot's and rubbed her eye, wincing at the pain it caused. The swelling had gone down but they were black and very sore still. Slowly, she forced her eyes open, the light hurt them but she needed to know what was going on around her.

Elliot looked at her, smiling, finally she was awake.

- - - - - -

The nurses had done all the checks necessary and had left. Elliot had asked them to call the others and let them know that Olivia was awake. He sat in the chair wanting to say something but not sure what to say.

"How long have I been out?" Olivia asked him after a long awkward silence. Her throat was still sore and her voice still raspy.

"Couple of days." he told her.

She just scoffed, "Great."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like I got hit by a bus." she said as she tried to push herself up in the bed.

Elliot quickly stood up to help her, gently taking hold of her arm, but she quickly shrugged him off and did it herself.

Elliot backed away. He recognized the response. He slowly sat back down in the chair and looked at her. He noticed the bruising on her neck, two perfect hand prints and then he noticed the rings of bruising around her wrists.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked her hesitantly.

She nodded her head a little, "Hugh came to my building. He drugged me."

Elliot nodded but it wasn't what he meant. "I mean do you remember what happened in the basement?" he asked her sensitively.

The way she silently stared at nothing in the corner of the room told him that she did. "He beat the shit out of me." she confessed.

"Liv, the nurses did a rape exam when you got here. They found semen inside of you."

Olivia shook her head and licked her dry trembling lips, "Then they did it wrong, Elliot. I wasn't raped." she argued defensively, pulling the blanket she recognized from the cribs tightly around her.

"Liv, they didn't do it wrong." Elliot said firmly.

"Elliot, I wasn't raped." she almost yelled at him as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Olivia," he began.

"I would remember if I was raped…I wasn't raped." she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than convince him. She stared at him, hating the way he was looking back at her, like he knew she was wrong. "I wasn't raped." she said again.

Elliot just looked at her. He hated arguing with her about it. He had to wonder if she really didn't remember or if she didn't know for whatever reason.

- - - - - - -

It hadn't taken long for the rest of the guys to show up. Casey had come back and Huang and Melinda had shown up to offer their support too.

"Either, she can't remember or she doesn't want to remember." Elliot told them as they lingered in the corridors.

"Elliot, you know how traumatic it is for rape victims. Denial makes it easier for them to cope. Olivia's been though a hell that we can't even begin to imagine yet." Huang said, "Her head is probably so confused and stressed out right now that she really may not remember the rape."

"You said that she told you Hugh had drugged her, the rape could have occurred whilst she was unconscious." Casey suggested.

"I'm going to try and talk to her when she gets out. See if she'll open up about what really happened. I think counseling is her best bet right now." Huang said determinedly.

"The hospital sent over a copy of the DNA results the collected from the semen collected during her rape exam. They match the DNA we got from the semen sample from Olivia's bed. I think this guy probably stalked her before he took her."

"Maybe he raped her before he abducted her."

"Maybes and possibilities aren't going to help us determine what went on. We need answers from Olivia." Cragen said.

"Excuse me, hey excuse me!" a nurse shouted to them all as she ran up to them. "You're all here with the lady cop, she's trying to leave. We can't convince her to stay. We've tried everything."

They all ran past the nurse and to where Olivia's room was. Elliot and Fin reached there first.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Elliot asked as he watched her get to her feet and shuffle her way across the room with the blanket from the cribs wrapped around her.

"I'm not staying here." she told them as they all now gathered in the doorway.

"Liv, you've not long woke up. You've had surgery. You need to stay…" Cragen began.

"Don't tell me what I need!" she yelled. "None of you… Just leave alone. I'm not staying here and that's final."

"Olivia you have to be here so the Doctors and nurses can keep an eye on you." Elliot said, trying not to make it sound like an order.

"I don't want to be here. I just want to go home." she said, sounding weak and pathetic.

"Okay, look, everyone out." Melinda said, pushing all the guys out but pulling Casey into the room. "She doesn't need this stress right now." Melinda said as she closed the door over.

The guys all just backed out leaving the three ladies alone.

- - - - - -

A little while later Casey walked out. She found the guys all sitting waiting. "How is she?" Cragen asked.

"She's sleeping. A nurse just came in and gave her a sedative so she should sleep for a while. It keeps her in here at least."

"Did she tell you anything?" Huang asked.

Casey just shook her head, "Nothing. She kept asking about Drew and Bella but she wouldn't talk about what happened in the basement."

"She's hoping not talking about it will make it go away." Huang said.

"I guess it comes down to the old tell the lie enough and make it become true thing then?" Munch thought out loud.

"I really think for whatever reason she doesn't remember it." Huang informed them.

"When can we question Hugh?" Elliot asked.

"Officers are taking him back to the precinct as we speak." Cragen told him.

"Munch, you and Melinda stay here with Liv?" Elliot said before he began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Munch shouted to him.

"To get this bastard!" Elliot yelled back to him.

**TBC**

**Next chapter Elliot gets to interrogate Hugh. Get ready for some Hugh having his ass kicked.**

**Thanks for reading. You know what to do!**


	11. Denial

**Thanks for all the reviews. I get to say that every time because you guys are just so awesome and leave me lots.**

**Parts in italics are like flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (Get to say that every time too.)**

**Denial**

Thanks to Melinda and Casey's great persuasion techniques, Olivia had agreed to stay in hospital a few more days. After all, she really didn't protest against the pain killers. She was in agony every time they began to die off.

That had been then though, now was almost a week later and she was back in her tiny apartment. Melinda and Casey had been in and tidied it up for her after CSU being in there. Knowing the surprise that had been left in the bed by Hugh, they had kindly changed all the bedding too.

Olivia was happy to be in it. Anywhere was better than hospital. Casey had offered to let her stay at her place with her or stay there with her but Olivia wanted to be alone. She felt like she needed to be.

She answered phone calls and spoke to them all that way but if someone knocked she refused to answer, if they offered to come round she refused to let them.

It was late and she was in the bath, soaking in the steaming hot water, staring blankly at the white tiled wall in front of her. Without warning an image flashed in front of her eyes.

_She was lying on her back. Someone was on top of her, crushing her, hurting her. It was Hugh. She tried to make a noise and tried to push him off her but he grabbed her wrists and held them, gripping onto the as he thrust into her, using them as leverage as he raped her._

She shot up from under the water as quick as her body would allow her to move. She cupped some water in her hands and threw it on her face, trying to wash the image away with her hands. However, with hers eyes closed she saw it again.

_Hugh glaring down at her, his face twisted in pleasure as he moved into her, inside her, grunting satisfied as his body stole what it needed from hers._

A sob escaped from her mouth but she quickly forced the next one back in. She reached forward and pulled the plug from the bath but then stood up and immediately turned the shower on. She grabbed a cloth and mixed it with some body wash and began scrubbing her body. Whimpering and flinching when she scrubbed a wound too hard.

She felt dirty. The images made her feel dirty. She wondered why? Why now? Why come back and haunt her now? She didn't want to remember what had happened. Her head had let her forget this long why force her to remember now.

She began crying as the cruelty of it hit her and she realized she'd be stuck seeing the images for the rest of her life. Hugh had tainted her. He'd left her with marks on her body and her mind that would stand out more than any of the scars he had left her with.

- - - - - -

Elliot sat in his apartment. He too had images going through his head. He looked down at his hands, the cuts and bruises on his knuckles made the images appear clearer in his head…

_He stood in the corner of the interrogation room. For now, Fin was doing most of the talking, well shouting. "You get your kicks beating the shit out of women, controlling them, raping them?!" he yelled, right up in Hugh's face._

_Hugh just stared at the table. His face stern, he was pissed. He knew he was going down and he was gonna go down hard. _

"_The guys in prison are gonna enjoy showing you what it's like to lose the control. No one's making any deals for you. You're gonna suffer like your daughters have suffered having you for a father, abusing them, raping them whenever you wanted some action. You're gonna suffer like you made my friend suffer." he told him firmly. _

_Hugh carried on staring at the table. Fin slammed his fist down on the table. "Big mistake! You're gonna find out what it's like when no one comes running to help when they hear your screams. You're scum and you'll always be scum." he said. _

_He pushed himself up and nodded to Elliot then he walked out. It was silent for a few minutes. Hugh looked up at Elliot; standing still as stone with his arms crossed across his chest. "Guess you're the good cop." Hugh said._

_Elliot shrugged his eyebrows as he thought about Hugh's words. Silently and slowly he began walking around the room, over to where Hugh sat. "You think he was bad cop?" he said as he got behind Hugh._

_Hugh just scoffed. In a flash, Elliot had hold of the back of his head. He thrust it down against the table. The crunch of his nose echoed in the room. As Elliot pulled him back up blood spurted everywhere._

"_How does it feel having your face pummeled so hard it breaks your nose?" he said getting up in Hugh's face. _

"_Ask your girlfriend." Hugh said his mouth filling with his blood as he spoke._

_Elliot swung his arm hard. It connected with Hugh's cheek, filling the room with another crunching sound that bounced off the walls. Elliot felt a tingling in his knuckles and he knew that meant they were cut and would most likely leave nice bruises behind, but he didn't care. _

_He took a step backward before hitting Hugh upside the head. Hugh grunted, clearly in pain. "What, you can dish it but you can't take it." Elliot said angrily as he paced the room._

"_Let me loose and I'll show you what damage a real man can do." Hugh threatened._

_Elliot looked at him. "You think you're a man, you're pathetic." He was all ready for putting this shit-bag back where he belonged. He stormed over to him, taking the keys to the cuffs out of his pocket as he did. He got to Hugh and practically ripped the cuffs off him. _

_With his hands now free he grabbed his shirt and pulled him up before swinging him into the wall. He then placed himself directly in front of him. "You sack of shit show me what you got." Elliot said to him._

_Hugh wiped the blood away from his nose before swinging his arm back. He aimed for Elliot's face but Elliot grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back as he spun Hugh round and slammed him back into the wall. He purposely pushed and twisted his arm to the extreme, knowing if he pushed it any further he would break his god-damn arm._

_Hugh yelped in pain and Elliot held his arm there for a second longer before he let it go and stepped back. Hugh turned to face him, hugging his sore arm. _

"_Come on," Elliot said._

_Hugh ran at him, lunging forward, hitting Elliot just below his chest. He slammed Elliot into the wall but Elliot quickly grabbed hold of him and swung him off him. Hugh crashed into the table in the middle of the room. _

_Elliot grabbed him again, punching him in the face before he fell to the floor._

_Hugh grunted and groaned in pain as he lay on the floor._

"_My lawyers gonna have your ass for assault. The case will be thrown outta court." Hugh grumbled._

"_No judge or jury will give a shit if I send you to court in a thousand pieces. After what you did, no one will care what happens to you." Elliot said as he crouched down only to deliver another blown._

_He stood up. He knew Hugh had a point. He walked over to the door and had just got the handle when Hugh spoke, "Your girlfriends a great fuck. Maybe when I get out I'll look her up again." Hugh said smugly before spitting a glob of bloody spit out of his mouth onto the floor._

_Elliot froze at the door, his hands shaking in anger. He spun around on his heels. He reached down and grabbed Hugh's shirt, lifting him up and slamming him as hard as he could into the wall._

"_Who says you're getting out?" Elliot said before he slammed his knee up into Hugh's crotch._

_Hugh practically screamed in pain. He tried to turn away from Elliot but Elliot pushed him flat against the wall. He reached down and grabbed Hugh's now tender family jewels, squeezing tight and twisting. Hugh screeched like dodgy breaks on a car._

"_You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know and from then on you don't ever think about my partner or your girls again. You got that? If you do, I'll rip your fucking balls off and feed em' to the rats on the streets." Elliot said before letting go and stepping back._

_Hugh went to slide down the wall but Elliot grabbed him once more and threw him into the chair again as he prepared himself to ask him questions that he really didn't want to hear the answers to. _

**TBC**

**Short, strange sort of chapter I know. Hope it was okay.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Crash and Burn

**I was really impressed by Tuesday's episode of SVU. I thought it was cool that it had a similar plot to my story, except the episode rocked!**

**This chapters pretty deep, just a warning. It really looks into the 'which is worst question'; "Being able to remember your rape or not being able to remember it?"**

**I'm sure you've all got your own ideas and opinions about the subject, I certainly have mine. There's no right or wrong answer to that question, so I've tried not to answer it in this chapter, I've just shown Olivia's opinion.**

**This chapter may seem a little out of character for Olivia but rape changes a person.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Crash and Burn**

Olivia was in her apartment. She was sat on the couch wearing the same clothes as she had put on two days ago, when the flashbacks had first begun. Her hair was a mess. She hadn't brushed it for days. _Truth was she had been wandering around her apartment like a zombie. _

She couldn't remember half of how she had spent the last few days, she kept blacking out, going off to her own place before coming back, startled and scared. She knew she was losing time and she hated it. It confused her and she hated that. She hated that she couldn't be in control of her body, which was exactly what had gotten her into this mess.

As she sat there she listened to her stomach growling hungrily at her. She couldn't remember the last time she had ate anything more than a couple of chips. She knew she had nothing better in to eat but she decided to take a look anyway.

She pushed herself up. She was still in pain but taking the pain killers, the one thing she did remember to do, helped a lot, even if they did make her feel a little woozy.

She got to the fridge and pulled the door open. There really wasn't much there at all; there was some fruit which she really didn't feel like, some left over chicken from weeks ago that she certainly wasn't touching but couldn't be bothered throwing out either as well as some moldy bread, which again she wasn't about to eat but also wasn't about to throw out.

Something in the fridge did however catch her eye, a bottle of white wine. She thought about it for a moment…as she did another image flashed before her eyes…

_She was still trapped under Hugh, she was whimpering and trying to use her body to push him off her seeing as he had her wrists pinned, painfully, down. It wasn't working and he continued his assault on her._

She reached into the fridge, forcing the image aside, and grabbed the bottle of wine. She grabbed the biggest glass she could and filled it up.

- - - - - -

Elliot finally reached forward and turned the key, ultimately turning of the engine to his car. He had been parked up with the damn thing still running for almost over twenty minutes. He wasn't sure why he had came where he had but he guessed it was because only being able to talk to Olivia on the phone was not enough for him, especially since she rarely answered calls anymore.

He looked up at her building. He could see the light on in her apartment. Deciding it meant she was awake, he worked up the courage and pushed the door open and climbed out of his car.

Having a key to her building as well her apartment meant he didn't have to ask her permission, or anyone else's, to get into the building. He returned his key to his pocket as he climbed the stairs to Olivia's apartment.

When he got to her door he hesitated before he knocked. Not sure what he was going to say to her. He just knew he wanted to see her. With a shaking hand he knocked on her door, lightly at first. He waited a minute but got no reply.

He knocked again, a little harder this time. Still, he got no reply, nothing. "Liv, its Elliot, I just need to see you, to talk to you. Liv, I know you're in. I saw your light." he called through the door.

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind him.

Elliot turned around and saw someone standing at the top of the stairs to her floor.

"What the hell is she playing at? I got water pouring into my apartment." A small pissed off looking bald guy complained.

Elliot's heart began pounding. He tried pushing the door open, but it was locked. He got out his key and shoved it in the keyhole, his hands shaking the entire time. He heard the lock turn and immediately pushed on the door only to have it stop dead.

He studied it to see what the problem was and saw the chain was on. He stepped back, and using as much force as he could, he kicked the door. It flew open, the chain breaking.

The sound of running water filled the tiny apartment. He looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. Realizing the water meant something he ran to towards the bathroom that he knew was just off of her bedroom. When he got to the door he stepped in the water that was seeping underneath it.

"Liv," he yelled out. He threw the door open but froze on the spot as he looked in and saw her.

Olivia was lying in the tub, water spilling over the side, she wasn't moving and her arm was flopped over the side. She was white as a ghost, her face dipped slightly under the water.

Elliot moved quickly, turning the taps off then reaching into the water to scoop her out. She was freezing, the cold water having taken lead over the hot. He pulled her over the side of the tub. Her body was limp and lifeless.

He carried her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, placing her down on her bed, quickly pulling the blankets over her naked, freezing body.

"Liv? Olivia, honey, talk to me." Elliot said frantically. However, it quickly became obvious to him that she wasn't even breathing.

"Is she there?" The neighbour yelled as he walked into the apartment. He immediately spotted Elliot standing over a very lifeless Olivia. "Is she…dead?"

"Just go call an ambulance!" Elliot yelled at him.

The guy quickly scurried off.

Remembering his training he set to starting mouth to mouth, doing compressions and trying desperately to get her breathing. "Come one Liv," he said as he began compressions again, nothing.

He breathed into her mouth then once again tried compressions. "Please Liv, don't do this to me." he said before he breathed into their mouth once more.

As he began compressions again, Olivia coughed, spitting up some water. "Thank God," he muttered as he sat down and held her in his arms, trying to warm her shaking, but still pretty lifeless, body.

He was just thankful that she was breathing again. He looked around, the bathroom was clearly flooded. The water had stopped spilling over the side of the tub now however.

He heard sirens approaching in the distance and released a breath of relief. He took another look around the apartment, that's when he noticed an empty bottle of wine and a half empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table in front of the couch. He knew she was on medication. "What have you done, Liv?" he asked as he brushed her wet hair off her face.

- - - - - -

Once again, Elliot found himself pacing outside Olivia's hospital room, waiting for news from the nurses who were in with her. Finally, after almost an hour and a half, a group of nurses walked out. Most of them walked off but one walked up to him.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"Not good." the nurse answered honestly, "She's awake, she's gonna be fine physically. Mentally is a different story. Her records told us what's happened to her recently. She knew she was on medication yet she purposely consumed a large quantity of alcohol. Doesn't take a fool to work out what she was trying to do." the nurse said.

Elliot just looked at her and nodded.

"We're keeping her in over night, she's agreed to it. If not we'd force her, this was after all a suicide attempt. After that, I think it's down to her friends and family to ensure she gets the help she needs. This could have turned out very differently if you hadn't found her when you did." the nurse said before she walked off.

Elliot just stared ahead of him blankly. He really didn't need the nurse telling him how this could have turned out. It was all he could think about. He stepped forward and knocked on the door before walking in.

Olivia was lying on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown, the blankets pulled right up over her chest. She was pale and looked exhausted. She watched Elliot walk in and move to the foot of her bed. He didn't say a word and neither did she.

The silence quickly became awkward. She found her lip trembling when she looked up at Elliot to see him looking back at her, his eyes so lost and his face showing pain and confusion. She put her hand over her mouth, not wanting him to see it, but the tears that began to fall down her cheeks gave it away anyway.

"Will you just say something." she yelled, her voice bouncing around the tiny room.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Liv? You think killing yourself is the answer to this?" he asked, his voice showing a hint of anger.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Elliot…" she told him truthfully.

"Then what the hell were you trying to do?" he yelled at her like he would yell at his kids or a perp.

"Trying to take a bath." she said sarcastically.

"Cut the bullshit, Liv. What were you trying to do?!" he yelled at her again.

"Trying to make the images go away!" she yelled back, "Trying to forget what that son-of-bitch did to me!" she continued yelling as tears poured down her face.

"That isn't the way to do that." Elliot told her, not like she didn't know.

"Well, it's been working for me." she argued.

"You stopped breathing Olivia! You really are fucked up if you think that's working for you."

"Fuck you, Elliot. I am not crazy."

"No you're not, but you're making yourself that way. Why won't you just accept this and get help?"

"You think it's that easy?!"

"You tell the vics to do it every day. We see them do it and we see them start to heal."

"They know what happened to them." she argued with him. "They can remember it all."

"And that makes it different?" he asked, both of them still yelling.

"Yes!"

"You're on medication, you can't drink alcohol!" Elliot reminded her harshly.

"You sound like my mother." she said wiping away her tears, not ignoring his change of subject.

She climbed out of the bed and began pulling on the scrubs the nurse had left behind. Pulling the trousers on were easy, she didn't have to expose herself to him to do that, the shirt was a little more tricky, for now she threw it back down. Elliot hesitated before he replied, "No Liv, if I was your mother then I'd be passing you the bottle." he said.

She tried to let it go over her head but she couldn't, "Screw you," she said as she walked over to him, "Don't you dare talk about her."

"You know Liv, for someone who's tried her damndest not to be like her mother her whole life, you're sure as hell turning out just like her." he said.

Olivia slapped him hard, the harsh sound deafening them both. Immediately she felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt him but she wanted herself to stop hurting. She turned around and covered her face with her hands.

She then swiped her tears away, she was tired of crying.

It suddenly occurred to her that she couldn't stay here. Too many times she had been in a hospital with her mother when she had drank too much and had to have her stomach pumped. It had been many years ago but the place still felt the same.

She suddenly didn't care that Elliot was there. She reached for the shirt and turned her back on Elliot as she slipped the gown off. Elliot couldn't help but stare at the cuts on her back, slices, clean cut and healing slowly. Then they were gone as Olivia pulled the shirt down. She turned back around to face him. She knew he had seen them from the way he was staring at her.

She moved forward, ready to walk out, ready to make her way home somehow. However as she got to him, he put his arms out, grabbing her waist as he pushed her back away from the door.

"Oh Elliot, just get out of my fucking way." she said, she didn't have the energy to argue with him, nor to fight him.

"You need to stay here." he told her. "You've gotta stay here."

"I don't _need _or_ gotta _to do anything." she said, once again trying to walk past him only to have him push her back again. "Who the hell do you think you are? Move!" she yelled.

She once more tried to push past him but again he pushed her back.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed at him. "Don't touch me…I don't want you to touch me…" she said, yelling at first but sounding more like she was begging for him not to touch her by the time she finished speaking.

Elliot just looked at her, "Do you really think that drinking is going to help you get over this? It might make it easier for a little while…"

"What the hell would you know, Elliot? Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone force themself inside your body and not even be able to remember how much or how hard you tried to stop them, if, you even tried to stop them." she yelled, hitting his chest.

Elliot just stood there and took it and listened to her words. "I have no idea how many times he raped me I just know he did and I just remember him laying on top of me grunting and groaning. I remember him kissing me and touching me. Nothing will ever help me get this face outta my mind, at least the alcohol blurs it a little." she yelled as she turned away from him and walked back over to the bed and sat down.

He watched as she hid her face behind her hands. As he stepped forward to walk over to her, she jumped up off the bed and darted past him. She got to the door and pulled it open and quickly ran through it.

She'd barely ran three paces away from the room when Elliot grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Get off me!" she screamed, hitting and clawing his arms.

"Liv, calm down," Elliot said, holding her still but trying not to hurt her.

"Get off me! Let me go!" she continued screaming.

Nurses who had seen the commotion ran over to them. "Let's get her sedated!" One yelled and another ran to get the syringe and sedative.

"Elliot, let me go, I need to go, please." she begged him as she still fought against him.

"Liv, you need to stay here." he said to her as he held her against him, praying he wasn't hurting her too much.

"No, I don't, let me go! Let me go! Get off of me!" she screamed as Elliot began dragging her backwards.

He pulled her back into her room, kicking and screaming. He hated restraining her like this, he knew it was the worst thing anyone could possibly do to a rape victim.

Nurses quickly ran in and practically pulled her out of his arms. Along with a huge security guard they managed to life her up and pin her down on the bed.

"NO, please stop! Elliot make them stop!" Olivia screamed as she still fought against them.

"Don't hurt her…" Elliot mumbled as he stepped back, clamping his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't sob. He could see what was happening to her was killing her. It was the worst thing in the world to her to have someone take her control away again.

A nurse barged past him as she ran in. Olivia saw the syringe and flipped.

"No! No, no, no, please don't do that, please don't…no." she begged hysterically.

It was no good. The nurse stabbed the syringe into her stomach. Elliot watched as Olivia burst into tears, her sobs filling the room. As her struggle died down the nurses let go of her and all stepped back. Elliot walked over to her and pushed the guard away from her then sat down next to her. The sedative did its job and Olivia lay there sleeping. Elliot brushed her hair back off her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears. His own fell uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Liv." he whispered to her as the nurses all left him alone with her.

**TBC**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Own Worst Enemy

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: As usual they still don't belong to me if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Own Worst Enemy**

"I did not try to kill myself." Olivia stated clearly.

She was sat in an armchair in her hospital room, still in scrubs. She was talking to Huang but looking out of the window at the rainy, dull and all round miserable day. To her it was like the weather was mimicking her spirit, miserable.

"Olivia," Huang began, "You knew you were on painkillers and other medication yet you willing drank a vast amount of alcohol."

"Oops." Olivia sassed, looking at him for a second, his expression quickly making looking out the window a better option. "Stop looking at me like I'm some whack-job who you'd interrogate in one of the interview rooms at the precinct." she snapped at him.

"I'm not interrogating you, Olivia. I'm trying to understand why you did what you did."

"What do you want me to say? That I fucked up, yet again?" she said as she stood up. Limping, and holding her stomach. Her ribs hurt as did her healing gunshot wound. Being manhandled had left her body feeling as bad as it had in the basement.

"Is that what you think? That in some way you messed up?" Huang asked her.

"I didn't pay attention, I didn't listen to the training we get given. I got myself beaten and I got myself raped."

"From what Drew and Bella have told me you stopped them from getting beaten and raped."

"Yeah, and I paid the price for it." she said quietly.

Huang heard her though, "Do you resent them for that? Do you wish now you would have let them suffer instead of you?" he asked.

"No. I would never resent them. I didn't and don't want to see them hurting anymore than they have been their entire life. They'd suffered enough. I thought…I figured I'd be able to take it, guess I was wrong."

"Liv, not even the world's toughest person could go through what you did and not feel the way you're now."

"Then why do I feel so, fucking, pathetic?"

"Because that's how Hugh wanted you to feel. You don't need me to tell you that rape is not about sex. It's about control, humiliation. A rape can be over in small matter of minutes, what it leaves the victim with can last a lifetime."

"You don't need to tell me that either." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. For a moment they both stayed silent.

"How much of the rape do you remember?" Huang asked.

More tears rolled down her cheeks. Once more she quickly batted them away.

"He attacked Bella, I jumped in to stop him and he hit me in the face, I hit the floor and I was out. When I woke up I was near a bed, in just my underwear, what remained of it. When it happened I didn't remember it… I just…knew."

He didn't need to ask how. Anyone would know if someone had forced themselves into their body. "When did you start to remember?"

"Couple of days later. It was just quick images at first, but they felt so real, like it was happening all over again. I almost thought it was."

"When did you start drinking?" Huang asked.

"For Gods-sake, I'm not an alcoholic, it's just…" Olivia thought about it. True she may not have been an alcoholic but she did turn to the stuff when things got bad. The thought kept her silent for a minute. "Do you think that alcoholism is genetic?"

"No, Olivia. Like you said you're not an alcoholic. Your mother was." he replied knowingly.

Huang knew not to push her too much. There were lots of things he needed to talk to her about. "How are you and Elliot?" he asked.

She just looked at him.

- - - - - -

Casey pulled her bag up over her shoulder as she walked towards her car.

"Casey, wait up!"

She turned round as she heard someone call her name. Straight away she spotted Elliot. "El, what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to see Liv?" he asked.

She sighed before she spoke, "Yeah, but look, Elliot she made it quite clear to me yesterday that she didn't want to see you."

"She hates me." he said brushing his hand over his unshaven face.

"I can't answer you that. She feels betrayed by you…"

"I was trying to help her, Casey. She needed to stay in the hospital."

"Elliot, you forced her to do something…you know better than anyone you do not force a rape victim to do anything."

"Casey, she was dead when I found her, I had to get her heart beating again. You didn't see her."

Casey looked at him for a moment, "Do you think she tried to kill herself?" she asked him.

Elliot just looked at her, words wouldn't come to him. He had no idea what he thought.

- - - - - -

Huang had left, and feeling tired and in pain, Olivia, had climbed back into her bed. Her room was silent and once more she just stared out of the window. The day seemed to have brightened up a little. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," she called out. Guessing it would just be another nurse ready to do their checks.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Olivia looked over to see Drew holding a wrapped up pink bundle. Bella was stood behind her. Olivia quickly pushed herself up, trying not to wince as the pain hit her.

"You look well," Bella said.

"Is that a polite way of telling me I look like shit." Olivia said back to her with a smile.

The three of them laughed. Olivia found she couldn't take her eyes off the pink bundle Drew held. Tears began to fill her eyes. She had said it but she had never really thought Drew would get to hold her baby. Drew clearly sensed what she was thinking.

"I wanted her to meet you," she said as she stepped over to Olivia and put the baby into her arms.

As she looked down at the baby she couldn't help but think she was the most precious little girl she had ever seen. She didn't look like she had an ounce of evil in her and seeing who her father was, in a way, it surprised Olivia, but then as she thought about it, she wondered if what she was thinking was what her mother had thought after she had been born.

"She's beautiful," Olivia said, a smile staining her face.

"I think so." Drew said, "When the nurse passed her to me, for ages after it I kept waiting for him to come in and take her. Then Bell reminded me that we were free from him now, that he couldn't hurt us anymore."

"That's all thanks to you, Olivia." Bella said, "You saved us, and you saved her," Bella said looking at her sleeping niece, "And you saved my unborn son," she said as she rubbed her bump.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face.

"Thanks." Bella said to her.

Olivia looked up and the two shared a look. Olivia nodded to her. Bella had not been the easiest victim but she knew where she was coming from. It suddenly hit her just how much they were alike.

Drew watched her sister leave the room then turned back to face Olivia. "How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be fine." she told her

Drew smiled. Olivia knew she didn't believe her. Well not completely at least.

- - - - - -

Elliot had come to the hospital anyway. He knew Olivia didn't want to see him or talk to him but he had to see her, he had to talk to her.

It was late and as he walked down the empty corridor the only sounds around him were of the machines in the patients rooms.

He got to Olivia's room and gently tapped on the door. He then pushed it open. Part of him didn't expect to find her in there at all. Even though a nurse in reception had told him she had stuck around.

He walked in, being careful not to be too loud. Olivia was asleep on the bed, curled up with a blanket over her. He looked at her for a while, watching her sleep. He wanted to talk to her, to apologize for making this whole thing worse for her than it already was. He wasn't going to wake her up to do it though.

Silently, he turned around, opened the door and left. Olivia opened her eyes. She had heard the knock and knew it would be him so had pretended to be asleep. She partly regretted not having said something to him, but right now, not talking to him was easier for her.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**


	14. Leave Out All The Rest

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Okay so you all want to know how Elliot and Olivia will be after what happened. This chapter will tell you.  
**

**I love doing chapters set to a song, this is one of my favorites that I've done. Song is called Leave out all the rest, by Linkin Park. It also works for the title of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them if you've seen them on SVU, and I do not own the music or lyrics to this song.**

**Parts in bold italics are the lyrics to the song, normal italics are flashbacks or something like them.**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

New York always looked amazing at night. The lights of the city made it look like a completely different place. They made it look smaller and almost peaceful. The darkness offered people a place to hide, people who didn't want to be seen, for reasons that mostly only they knew.

Elliot's apartment was silent and in darkness. Like the city seemed from above, high up where no sounds could be heard, just the lights could be seen. In the darkness, he sat there, alone, thinking. He had his chin resting in his hands. The moonlight pouring in through the window made the tears that had built up in his eyes glisten and sparkle.

As he sat there thinking, thinking about how much he had screwed up and about how much he had betrayed Olivia and how much more damage he had done to her, he wondered if she would ever forgive him.

Too many times in their relationship he had messed up and she had gotten hurt, yet for some reason she had always come back to him, this time he wondered if she would. If she didn't then he really would have no one.

**_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_**

As Elliot stood in the elevator, travelling down_, kinda like his life at the moment_, he began really thinking about all the times he had screwed up. He truly didn't understand why Olivia stuck with him and stood by him the way she did…had. He knew he didn't deserve it from her.

**_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_**

Again there was silence as he thought back. As he drove his car, hands resting on the steering wheel, he was forced, by himself, to remember some of the really bad times he had screwed up.

_Olivia was standing in front of him. There was only a small space between them. However, neither of them dare try to close it. Gitano stood behind him, steadily holding a gun against the back of his skull. _

_He could clearly see Olivia was crying, trying but failing to hold it all together, her hands, holding her gun that was pointed at Gitano, shook more and more violently the longer the whole thing lasted and as the outcome began to look bleaker and bleaker._

"_Shoot him Olivia…" he was telling her._

_Olivia shook her head. She wasn't willing to sacrifice him for Gitano. _

"_Shoot him." he ordered, yelling it at her._

_It turned out she didn't have to. A sniper did, but later, at the hospital, he had had the nerve to offend her, to resent her almost, all for having not taken the shot that would have most likely got him killed, even though he knew damn well he would never have taken the shot if the roles had been reversed. _

He wondered how he could have been so much of a jerk towards someone who had ultimately saved his life.

_He'd hurt her so much, he knew that. Over the past 10 years he'd seen her look at him so angry and so hurt. He could still hear her yelling at him, calling him everything that he knew he was._

_Yet at the same time he could see her smiling at him, which was something he could remember all the time. Seeing her smiling or looking at him in that way she did, he saw those images whenever he wanted to, he had no reason to want to forget them. He didn't have to force himself to want to see them._

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_**

_**Leave out all the rest,**  
_

- - - - - - -

Olivia walked through her apartment. The place still didn't feel like home. But it was nice to be out of the hospital. She walked over to the window and pushed the curtain aside so she could look out. It was pouring down, the rain hammering the floor as it crashed down against it. The night seemed angry, unsettled, unfinished…

As she sat there, leaning on the window sill she thought about Elliot. She hated having not spoken to him when he had come to see her at the hospital. She didn't know why she had pretended to be asleep.

She didn't blame him for what he had done. She was being self destructive, she knew that. It was her way of coping even though she knew it didn't work. She also knew it was Elliot's way of coping and she knew that he knew it didn't work either. She always tried to stop him from being self destructive, just like he always tried to stop her from being self destructive and that's all he had been doing at the hospital.

**_Don't be afraid,  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_**

She pushed herself up away from the window and sat down on the couch. The only light filling her tiny apartment was a sad and lonely looking lamp in the corner. The lamp always reminded her of herself, sad and lonely. _God she wanted to be able to talk to Elliot._

**_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_**

So many times throughout their relationship she should have talked to him. _Like after the case with Gitano, when she left. The time she went undercover and never even told him she was leaving. She knew she could only blame herself for the tension that was there when she returned._

_She also knew she should have talked to him after what had gone on at Sealview. When Harris was trying to rape her it was Elliot that she was waiting for to come and save her. He never came, but Fin did, and a part of her was angry at Elliot for not coming although she knew she shouldn't be. He wasn't at the prison and he couldn't have known what was going on._

_Her not talking to him about it only made things worse. She needed him but she refused to tell him what had gone on there. The more time that had passed had just made it harder for her to talk to him. But just thinking about it made her see it all over again, made it play out in her head, making it real all over again, put her back in the basement with him._

_She knew she was making a mistake by doing the same thing again. This time it was Hugh, and what had happened in his basement that she was refusing to talk about. She didn't want to keep doing it but she really didn't want to have to see Hugh looking down on her as he raped her. At the same time she didn't want to hurt Elliot and not talking to him, again, was killing him and she knew it. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do._

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

The moment Olivia heard a knock on the door she got up and went to answer it. She expected it to be Casey, coming back to check on her. However, when she checked the peephole she saw someone else. She opened the door and looked at him shocked. Wondering why he was here.

Olivia stepped back and Elliot walked in. She shut the door then turned to face him. He was stood there in silence looking at her. She could see the tears in his eyes.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

She walked up to him, he suddenly dropped to his knees, right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his face against her stomach. She hesitated for a moment before she held his face with one hand and brushed her fingers through his hair with the other.

When Elliot felt her hands against his face and in his hair he held her tighter, careful not to hurt her but needing more of a connection from her. He never wanted to let her go until she understood just how sorry he was. He wanted her to ignore the jerk he was and had been and just know that deep down everything he did was because he cared about her so much.

Olivia stood there, letting him hold her as his tears continued to fall, seeping through her shirt. She continued stroking his face and running her fingers through his hair, her own tears streaming down her face.

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_**

They had stayed that way for a while before they had moved over to Olivia's bed. They both now lay asleep on it, facing each other, a small gap keeping them apart. Their hands filled it though, holding onto each others, their fingers tangled together.

**_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_**

Keeping the connection they had lost but now had back.

**_I can't be who you are…_**

**TBC**

**Sorry it's short. Next one will be longer and will continue more of their make up.**

**Eventually I'm gonna make a music video based on this…eventually, hopefully within the next month or so.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	15. Leave Out All The Rest cont

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm really glad you all liked it.**

**This chapter is the second and concluding part to the last, so it has some of the lyrics in it again, but just random parts. Again, they're in bold italics.**

**This really isn't that long a chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Leave Out all The Rest cont.**

Olivia lay awake, staring at Elliot who was still soundly sleeping next to her. She had been saying what she needed to talk to him about for ages in her head. She was praying for the courage to be able to tell him as soon as he woke up, although she doubted that courage would come along.

He looked so peaceful, almost like he'd never wake up because he was so deep in sleep. Part of her wanted to do a fake cough really loudly so he'd wake up but another _bigger_ part of her just wanted to continue watching him sleep.

She snuggled a little closer to him, her body becoming a little cold from the lack of blankets which were stuck beneath them.

Elliot felt the movement and still with his eyes closed tightened his grip on her hand for a moment before sliding it up her arm where he gently brushed it up and down in an attempt to warm her.

She looked at him, inwardly begging him to open his eyes and talk to her. Then…he did. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said back to him. It was a simple greeting but in their complex relationship it meant much more.

"It's freezing in here," Elliot said with a little chuckle.

"It always is." she informed him.

"You wanna go sit on the couch? I'll make us coffee." he suggested. Olivia had to smile at him.

- - - - - - -

A little while later they were both sat on the couch at opposite ends. Keeping some distance between their bodies was important to Olivia but it wasn't easy on the small couch.

They had a blanket over them. Olivia's apartment was usually cold, but the rain that insisted on pouring down outside made it feel especially chilly this morning.

They both sat, relatively silent as they drank their coffees. Olivia wanted to talk to him, tell him she knew that she had screwed up but that she hadn't meant to. She knew she wasn't the only one to screw up in this relationship, whatever their relationship actually was.

**_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through,_**

**_I've never been perfect, but neither have you._**

"I really wasn't trying to kill myself…or at least I don't think I was. I don't really know anymore." she said, confidently at first but struggling by the end. "I just really needed to stop the images. I couldn't keep seeing his face and not totally remembering what he did to me."

Elliot watched her as she spoke. He could see this was hard for her. Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He knew that was her way of hiding her pain from him when she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I only wanted one glass of wine, but when the images wouldn't go away a glass turned into a bottle and a bottle turned into a load of scotch… I just really wanted the images to go away." she said almost breaking into sobs.

Elliot allowed her to speak for a moment before he said, "Liv… I don't know what it feels like to be raped…."

Hearing herself referred to as being raped made the teas fall and a sob escape her mouth.

"I can only imagine that it is hell on earth and I don't expect what you're feeling to go away over a week or two and I know you don't expect these feelings to go away that quick either." he said.

Olivia shook her head. She knew her feelings would be sticking around for a long long time. "I can still feel him on me, in me... I can still smell his breath. I couldn't at first. I was happy when I couldn't remember it. I knew it had happened but I could push it aside. Now I have no choice. It's all I ever think about."

Elliot just watched her as she wiped away her tears. He moved a little closer to her. He felt her tense but he still moved close enough for their legs to touch. Olivia felt the familiarity of his body against hers and relaxed somewhat.

She was happy with him there but she still suddenly and uncontrollably burst in to tears. She couldn't hold them in. "What's wrong with me?" she cried.

Elliot quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and when she fell into him, crying against his chest, he tightened his grip a little. "Nothing, Liv. Nothing is wrong with you."

Olivia still couldn't stop crying. "I can't get over this till I stop seeing him."

"I know, but that won't work by drinking him away. You need to talk about this and work through it. It's not going to be easy at all."

"I never thought I'd be one of the victims." she said through her tears and chokes.

"Me too." he said as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I always though I'd be there to protect you. I've let you down so much."

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done._**

"No you haven't'." she said, "You couldn't have stopped him" she said knowing in her heart that he couldn't have done anything. "You got there in time to stop him from blowing my brains out."

**_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._**

"But I couldn't stop him from raping you. And then in the hospital I forced you to stop, I let them sedate you and hold you down when you were begging for my help."

"That was for my own good, I know that now, and I knew that then. I just…didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to be helped I just wanted to be left alone."

**_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_**

**_Keep me in your memory…_**

"It was me or Drew or Bella. I'm glad it was me and not them." she said, not quite the right words but she knew and he knew what she meant.

"You have the biggest heart of any person I know Liv. That's why I know you're gonna get through this…because good things happen to good people. You're an amazing person Liv….just one more reason for me to love you."

Olivia looked at him, her mind locked on his words. There were a million reasons why she loved him back, instead of telling him just yet she snuggled back into him and was once again sound asleep. She wanted to tell him when she could look into his eyes, have him look back into hers and know she meant every word she said.

**_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._**

**TBC**

**There will be more discussions between them.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope it was okay.**


	16. Finale

Thank so much for all the reviews and support throughout this story. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry about how very, very long it has been between updates but hopefully this is ok.

So here's the last chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not mine.

Justice and New beginnings

Olivia was sat there, silent and still. On one side of her was Elliot, supportively holding her hand. On the other side of her were Drew and Bella. They were all nervous as hell, _all waiting for the verdict._

They were in court, on the last day of the trial against Hugh. They jury was in and now it was all just about waiting.

Olivia couldn't help but look over at Hugh. He was stood looking right back at her, his eyes wandering over her body. _God, she hated him. _She hated his face, his eyes, just everything about him.

As he continued looking at her she just wanted to launch forward and punch his face over and over till she could no longer see it looking back at her. Suddenly he puckered up his lips and blew her a kiss, now she just wanted to pull out her gun and shoot him. But she wouldn't, she wanted to know how the Jury had found him. _She was praying he was going to rot in prison forever more._

Both Olivia and Hugh looked forward as the judge began to speak. "Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honour!"

"How do you find the defendant?" she asked.

"We, the Jury, find the defendant guilty on all counts." The head Juror said.

Everyone in the court room sighed, _all relieved. _Drew and Bella both held onto each other, crying.

"The defendant will spend no less that life in prison." The Judge said, looking at Hugh in disgust.

They all watched as Hugh was taken away, the smirk now gone from his face, he was looking at them and if looks could kill each one of them would have been dead. They all stood up, smiling as he was taken away.

"This isn't over!" Hugh roared as he was dragged out of the court.

"Yes it is." Elliot told them.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was looking out of the window as they drove along the road. She had persuaded Bella and Drew to come somewhere with her. Elliot had taken great pleasure in driving them all.

They finally came to a stop. They were in the middle of nowhere, and both Bella and Drew were more than confused.

"Okay, Liv, can you not tell us where we're going yet?" Drew asked, one hand resting on her sleeping baby's tummy, who was secure in a car seat between her and Bella.

"We're almost there. It's just down this track." Olivia told her.

Elliot turned and began making his way down a dirt track, either side of them were more thick trees and shrubbery. After two minutes of a somewhat bumpy journey down the track they came to an opening.

It was Bella who noticed the swings and the trampoline and all the other toys scattered around a large garden. In front of them stood a large white house, clearly aged but well kept. Thriving colourful flower baskets sat on every windowsill and another swig hung on the porch.

Elliot pulled the car over, leaving Bella and Drew as confused as each other. He got out, followed by Olivia. Bella and Drew then climbed out, Drew reaching in to grab the baby out of her seat.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, a little panic evident in her voice.

"It took me a while but I managed to track your Aunt down. When I told her what had happened she told me about the trips your Father had made down here. Each time one of you had given birth."

Bella and Drew looked up as the front door to the house opened up. They both stood wide eyed and mouth open as kids began running out of the house, over a dozen of them, all different ages but the physical resemblance between them all was the same.

Then an older woman walked out of the house. Both Bella and Drew immediately recognised her. It was Bella who began to cry first as she realised that some of the children running towards her were her own.

Drew was next to realise what was happening. She glanced at Olivia in disbelief. "He brought them all here." Olivia told her. "Your Aunt has been taking care of them. He threatened to kill her if she ever opened her mouth, threatened to kill you both too."

Drew looked down to see a small girl looking up at her. "Hi, Momma." the little girl said to Drew who burst into sobs.

"I told them who you were." a familiar voice said.

Drew looked up and found she was looking into the eyes of her Aunt Helen. An Aunt who had always been so good to them, made them cookies when they visited and who was full of nothing but kindness.

"I told them all about both of you." Helen told them. "I told them you would both be back to get them one day, _when you could_."

Helen took the baby from Drew's arms and said, "Say hello to you children Drew."

Drew crouched to her knees and pulled the children in front of her into a hug. Bella was on the other side of the car, holding her children, talking to them, memorised by each one of them.

"I wanted to help you both, I did, but I didn't know what was going on until he brought me the first baby. He threatened to kill me and the child if I spoke. The more he brought me the worse his threats got. I knew I couldn't protect you but I could protect these children from him." Helen said, her voice dripping with guilt.

Both Drew and Bella got up and walked over to her, both placing an arm around her. They both thanked her as Olivia stood watching. _Elliot was talking to the children. _Olivia could finally see a happy ending in this for Drew and Bella and she was made up for them. _They deserved this. _"You two can stay here. Your Aunt says there is plenty of room." she told them.

"I understand if you don't want to." Helen said.

"I cant think of anywhere I would rather be." Bella said as she scooped one of her children up into her arms and placed a soft and loving kiss on their cheek.

"How can we ever thank you two?" Drew asked Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia stepped up to her and said, "Just take care of these children and yourselves."

Drew nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia, they hugged for a moment before Bella stepped up to her. Drew took a step back and Bella then hugged Olivia. "I'll never forget what you did for us." she whispered to her.

"I was just doing my job." she said back to her.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot and Olivia had been back on the road for just under an hour when she turned to face him. She reached across and placed her hand on his leg. She turned to him and smiled as she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"For saving my life, and not just in the basement." she said.

"Liv, I'd walk through fire for you, anyway, anytime, anywhere." he said, making her smile.

"I'd do the same for you." she said with a smile.

Elliot quickly turned to look at her and said. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied.

They drove the rest of the way back to Manhattan with her hand resting on his leg, talking about anything and everything, but both knowing one thing…the past was behind them and they now had the future to look forward to together.

The End.

Thanks to everyone who read this story, especially this chapter. I truly am sorry how long you had to wait for the update.

Thanks again.


End file.
